


How to Train Your Dragon: New Flight

by AussieTransfan2015



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Modern girl into the past, Vikings, born in the wrong era, crossing time and space, learning to be yourself, out of place in time, unwanted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna always felt out of place in her Scottish home of Kirkwall. Living out in the country on her grandparents' farm, she lived without technology by choice - she didn't even have a phone. But, on one Halloween night, she forgot her grandmother's warning and hide from some school bullies at Craig na Dun - a circle of stones said to be sacred to druids. Now, after beset by mystical forces, Johanna finds herself in the past and surrounded by Vikings, Dragons, wars and friends. This is the life she had been dreaming of. </p><p>But how long will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estranged by Fate; Change for better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if anyone has noticed, I did use the premis of the tv series 'Outlander' for this fic. I had watched the first few episodes with my Aunt and thought it would be perfect for a HTTYD fic. The only idea used is the stones since the whole point of the story is for a modern girl to be sent back into the past. Just thought to put that out in case someone makes a comment regarding it. Hope you like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna MacAlister. Girl born in the wrong time. But what if larger forces had a nice 'trick' planned out for her?

* * *

 

“Come along Johanna! Time for school!!”

With a groan, the young teen emerged from the nest of scattered sheets and blankets. Even though the weather had become warmer, Johanna loved the feeling of her blankets encasing her in a sweet heat. Often times she didn’t want to leave bed, let alone leave her home. Sighing, she knew her grandmother would come looking for her if she didn’t get down to the kitchen for breakfast and to complete her morning chores. Crawling out from her warm bed, she moved into the bathroom. Sneering at her reflection, she tugged and wrestled with the thick, curled locks of fiery hair. Once under control, Johanna started weaving her locks into a braid.

Once her hair and hygiene was sorted, Johanna quickly changed into her uniform. Plaid skirt, blouse, tie and jumper; she straightened everything out before skipping down the stairs.

Her grandmother stood at the wood stove, cooking fresh eggs and bacon. A small pot whistled and hissed, signalling the aged woman the water within was boiled. Johanna watched the woman she admired so. Her own fiery had turned grey with age but was just as wild as her own. A larger woman as well, wasn’t an unfit woman but no woman in their family was. They were either slender or well-worked. Johanna was glad she could count herself among her grandmother. Turning to see her grandchild sitting at the table, her ever bright smile crossed her cracked lips while bringing over a large plate of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes.

“Best get a move on, my little _Viking_. You’ve got chores before school and be sure to take the eggs in the back to your teachers.” Her grandmother always donated extra produce to her school, given her chickens were some of the happiest in the area, always laying large and plentiful eggs. Downing the rest of her food, washed down her throat with orange juice, Johanna ran out with her gumboots and an old coat.

Running through the back garden, Johanna moved with ease through the gaps and paths through the plants, collecting and gathering what was ripe and ready for picking. Moving further into the farm, she collected eggs from the chickens and milk from their cows. Her last chore ended in the barn, leaving the horses into the paddock and mucking out the stalls. Pushing herself, she managed to get everything done before the bus came by to pick her up.

Shedding her now dirty jacket, not a spot on her uniform, Johanna took the basket offered by her grandmother and rushed out with her bag and books. Eyeing the large bus, she didn’t particularly like taking the bus to school. She had to sit in the front to keep herself from getting sick, even though it still happened. The last reason being the other students would target her for their daily bullying matches – they seemed to pride themselves on picking on others while trying to outdo the other.

Keeping to herself made her easy to be overlooked but she was never one to remain quiet. There were many times she had stood up for others, forcing the bullies to back down or turn their attention to her. Their material regarding her was rather stale, their fall back being that she hated technology, that she was a backwards idiot that only knew how to dredge mud and work a farm, that she would amount to nothing more than a stable girl.

If they had intended that to be an insult, they failed.

* * *

After dropping off the eggs to the kitchen, the day was as any could expect. Classes, break, more classes, lunch break, more classes then the final bell. Textiles was Johanna’s last class of the day; she was very pleased with herself, holding up her new cloak. Her project was for a renaissance fair coming up soon – why they decided to have the fair in winter was beyond her – but now the fur and leather cloak brought the necessary warmth and style to her costume.

“Out of the way, loser,” a group of the usual bullies tried to push past her, but she remained firm.

“Did the hall shrink in the last minute? Go around.” Johanna wasn’t in the mood for their taunts, gathering her things and leaving the classroom. Bag in hand with her books secured in her locker, she headed out to the bus. She could see how excited everyone was on the bus. Tonight was Halloween and they were already chatting about what they would wear, whose party they were going to and how much they would drink. Johanna just sighed; her family celebrated Halloween in its most traditional fashion – Samhain. Her grandfather would pick out one of their livestock and kill it for the festival in town. Her grandmother would’ve been cooking all day, making treats and bakery to sell and give out in town too.

Hopping off of the bus, Johanna could see her grandfather step out of the barn, his black leather apron and elbow gloves dripping with blood. Waving as she passed, the decaying stench of death wafted out of the barn. Beef seemed to be on the menu tonight. Entering her home, a heavenly smell of honey, sugar and sweetened milk tickled her nose and watered her mouth, walking into the kitchen to find trays and containers full of her grandmother’s cooking.

“Your costume is in the den, dear. Best get ready, your grandfather will be ready to go soon.” Dropping her bag near the counter, she rushed into the living room to awe the costume waiting. It wasn’t a costume of any pop culture idol or fantastical creature, it was more historic. Not like the long dress and corset her renaissance costume was but something more practical. It was made with thick linen and cotton, with a leather corset style tank over them. It was warming and fitted to her perfect. An asymmetric skirt split on her right to connect on her left. Coloured blue, navy-purple and leather brown, it was finished with real steel greaves and pauldrons with ‘X’ straps connecting the pauldrons.

“Gammy, thank you!!” Johanna embraced the smiling woman, sharing the warming embrace before going to change into her costume. Once fitted and dressed, she locked her textile’s cloak around herself and moved to help her grandmother move everything into the truck. Her grandfather was already there, having washed the blood and his work from himself before changing into his own costume. With everything packed and ready, the family of three makes their way to the festival.

* * *

The night drew on and the festival spirit soared high. Johanna watched as kids and adults smiled and laughed around the village square, receiving candy or purchasing a meal. Many had flocked to her grandfather’s stall for quality beef and his famous Haggis. Her grandmother, stationed next to him, handed out her baked treats to kids while she gave parents larger bags with cakes and biscuits for sale.

Johanna stayed near her grandparents. She could see the other teens from her class and school, seeing them use this holiday as an excuse for horrid pranks and bullying little kids out of their earned treats.

“Go on dear, enjoy the night,” her grandmother smiled, urging her into the crowd. “But beware of the spirits roaming!”

“It’s not the spirits I’m worried about.” Her low muttering wasn’t lost on her grandmother as she wandered away, leaving her sight for the crowds. Johanna didn’t interact much with the games and such put on display, she hovered around the crowds until she was out of view. There was one place she wanted to be.

Just outside of the village, on the edge of a tall cliff overlooking the sea, was a circle of standing stones. Her grandmother always told her these stones were placed by Druids and Wiccans to channel the earth’s energies in the area to a focus point. Other stories about the rocks say it was used by elves and wizards for rituals and meetings. That on dark nights they could be seen dancing and singing, enticing onlookers to join in before spiriting them away. There was one tale about the stones she loved the most, recalling the song spinning the tale.

_A man is out late on the eve of Samhain, standing atop a fairy hill where he hears a woman singing sad and plaintive from the very rocks of the hill. ‘I am a woman of Balnain, the folk have stolen me over again’ the stones said. ‘I stood upon the hill, and wind did rise, and the sound of thunder rolled across the land. I placed my hands upon the tallest stone and travelled to a far, distant land, where I lived for a time among strangers who became lovers and friends._

About a woman passing by the stones to another time. That sounded like heaven. If Johanna could go back in time, to a time before technology, she could live a happy life. It would be like living with her grandparents. But living in a completely different place, different time; the appeal would wear off when she would want to see her family. They were all here, so as much as she would want to, this was her home…wasn’t it?

“Hey, look over here!” So much for being alone. Johanna looked up, finding some of the kids from class. And by the look of them, they were looking for trouble. Johanna searched for anything she could use to hide or avoid them, but all there was were the standing stones. Her grandmother had warned her never to go near the stones, but her need for escape outweighed her paranoid and superstition. Making a run for the circle, her cloak flapped out behind her as she made it to the stones.

Leaping behind the largest, she peaked out to see the bullies approach, but they seemed to pick out a spot on the soft grass and produce small bottles. Underage drinking, how typical of them.

But in her distaste, moving back from the stone, her head was flooded with a haze and an odd weight. Swaying and trying to right herself, her hands splayed flat on the centre stone. Blood seemed to rush and drain from her head, causing nausea and a strange vertigo. The echo of thunder seemed to echo around her, yet there were no clouds covering the night sky. Her body couldn’t tend to the spinning and swaying, Johanna collapsed and allowed darkness to claim her.

* * *

She couldn’t comprehend how far time had flown. It seemed like seconds become hours as her mind tried to regain rhythm. She could feel the sun’s warmth wrap her exposed skin, but it was the chill and ice that followed sent shocks through her nerves. Her mind snapped awake, forcing her body to find warmth.

Pulling her cloak closer around herself, she took in the stones around her…and the gleaming ocean beyond them. Her mind stalled, her eyes must’ve been playing tricks in her. There was no way she could be on an island; she had been on a hill before her body crashed. The ocean was far from the hill, making her new location even more unbelievable.

“Where…am I?” her whimper went unheard, her body shaking as she stood and observed her surroundings. The island wasn’t very large, more like a small cliff in the middle of the ocean. Scaling down to a small beach, the waves brushing up sand and soaking the dirt with salt water, her boots squelched in the mud and wet sand around the island. Slow at first, her mind drew on the conclusion that she might not make it off the island. She had no food and no water, save for the few bits in her pockets and belt pouches. Her mind raced through the number of ways she could die; the number of ways she would face her end where no one knew where she was. The faster her mind raced, the faster her legs moved her.

What she had not expected was a cave. At the base of the cliff she had once stood on was a large cave. Deeper than she had thought, Johanna figured with little ease on the island to do. Pushing her panic aside and focusing on the cave, she ventured deeper into the darkness. She found small crates and barrels stored within the darkness. Some contained salted food, supplies and even some medieval weapons. Just where did she end up?

Then an idea hit her.

Her Grandmother’s story!

She touched the stones…so now…was she somewhere else in time?

No, that couldn’t be it. That was just too…it couldn’t be. That would mean magic was real and everyone knew magic was only in books and stories. Not real life! But her mind stalled again; does that mean she got her wish? Picking up a nearby axe, feeling the weight of the steel blade and the hard wood. This was real, everything here was real.

Her feverish and racing thoughts diverted her attention, leaving her oblivious to the approaching sounds. Heavy footfalls echoed in the cave, mumbled voices stall as they spot Johanna up ahead.

The sharp song of a drawn blade caught her attention; Johanna froze as cold iron rested on her shoulder. Her breath froze, feeling it inch closer to her neck.

“And wha do we ‘ave ‘ere?” the gravel and grinding voice behind her asked, no doubt a rhetorical question. A pair of hands then latched onto her arms, giving her a good look at her attackers. Burly, big men dressed in dirty linen, leather and scales, one seemed small compared to the other large men, but the man holding the sword to her throat was by far the largest of the group. One thing they all seemed to have in common; a horrid stench.

“A girl? What she doin’ here?” The thin man questioned, as if they had never seen a young adolescent before.

“Think she could be a Berkian?” another asked, looking her over.

“What? I’m Scottish you daft idiot!” Johanna snapped, struggling in their hold once the blade disappeared. Her sudden voice and accent seemed to spook the men.

“I don’t care what you are,” their leader snapped. “What are you doing here? Trying to steal from the Outcasts is not very wise.”

“I’m not stealing anything! I was brought here by the stones!” Johanna held her tongue when she realised what she had just said, but where she had expected jeers and bellowing laughs, the men gasped and released her.

“Ya mean…Loki’s Trick? Up on the cliff?” One asked, the other beside him clinging in fear. Their leader stared, disbelieving what he had heard by slowly, a smile greased across his face.

“Now…isn’t that interesting~” Not expecting the speed this warrior had, Johanna gasped as he snatched her arm, pulling her out of the cave. “They say those who get thrown through those rocks, know secrets only the gods know. So tell me, what are your secrets?”

“Secrets? What secrets?!” Johanna struggled against the man, only to find her hands bound and thrown onto a small ship.

“I’ll get your secrets, one way or another,” left on the ship, Johanna watched as these ‘Outcasts’ moved barrels and crates onto the ship and sailing away. Johanna could only watch as the island grew smaller in the distance, trying to ignore the cackles and stench from the men who captured her.

“Sir, do you think this girl really has secrets?” Johanna couldn’t understand why they thought she’d know anything. She didn’t! What was she supposed to tell them?

“If she doesn’t, won’t matter. Hiccup and those puny riders won’t hesitate to help her, they’ll fall for it. She’ll be the perfect bait.”

“Bait?!” Johanna snapped, catching their attention. “That stench your reeking must’ve reduced your brain to mush if you think I gonna help you!” She didn’t care about the consequences. She refused to be used or harassed by some bully.

“Little girls should know to hold their tongues,” the man growled, looming over her. “I’d be happy to cut yours out.”

“Don’t need a tongue to give you a lashing!” Johanna hissed. A bellowing laugh echoed around her, the other men cackling to her threat. With her attention diverted, the leader snatched her up from the deck and held her up over the edge of the boat.

“Secrets or not, I can’t stand a woman giving me lip. Behave or I rid myself of you,” Johanna could feel the chill of the water, she wouldn’t survive long but there was no way her pride would let her cave.

“Go to hell,” a rumbling growl followed the man’s scowl, his hand grew slack and let Johanna’s weight pull her down. But as she fell into the water, she managed to grab and pull a shield off the side of the boat. She didn’t care about the snarl from the man as he tried to rip the shield away from her, Johanna held tight as the icy chill of the water surrounded her. The water’s current pulled her under the ship and far away from it before she managed to surface. Air rushed from her lungs as her body tried to fight the chill. Thank the shield could float, she clung to it like a lifeline as the currents pulled her away from the boat.

Farther and farther the currents pulled, something beneath the waves brushing against her. But her body was freezing and her vision blurred. Hypothermia was setting in, if no one came soon…she’d freeze to death. Darkness was crawling into her vision, she was blacking out and her grip on the driftwood lessening.

“S-S-S-Some...O-One...H-H-H-Help…” she was sinking into the water, the icy chill surrounding her. Loud beats echoed as her mind shutdown, but she was probably hallucinating, the chill clouding her mind. Gasping one last gulp of air before disappearing below the waves, a hand caught on her own. Pulled from the water, she shivered and shook from the growing chill.

“Who is she?” a voice asked, her vision was so blurred and unfocused she couldn’t see who it was. “Oh Thor she’s freezing.”

“We gotta get her back to Berk!” another voice called. Just how many were here? Did they mean harm? Were they like the others? Finally the cold takes over and the darkness blinds her. Falling limp, her saviours panicked and hastening their retreat.


	2. A Startling Change; Through the Rocks into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found by Hiccup and the others, surviving a nasty fever from the chilling ocean waters, Johanna now has to convince them she's a friend.

* * *

 

“Where did she come from?” Stoick looked over the girl in Gothi’s care. The elder woman had brewed a special tea and was helping the frozen girl drink. The other dragon riders were instructed to fetch as many blankets as they could to pile on her.

“I don’t know dad,” Hiccup sighed, “We were just coming back when Toothless spotted her in the water. It looked like she must’ve fallen overboard but there were no boats anywhere."

“She must be very far from home. These are finely made clothes though I don’t recognise the work.” Stoick looked over them. Like any garment they wore, hers seemed finer and high quality. Perhaps she was the daughter of a chief? Everything about this girl was strange and yet here she was, on Berk.

“So what do we do?” Astrid asked, helping with the last blanket while Gothi helped the frozen girl drink the last of the tea. The elder made a few motions with her staff, indicating to the girl and to the fire.

“She says we should let her rest, warm up, before we ask any questions...that and hope she doesn’t get a fever.” Gobber explained, the elder woman confirming his translation. Sighing, Stoick allowed it and ushered everyone out of his home to allow the girl rest. Hiccup lingered at the door, noting the girl’s pale skin and figuring she was a teen like them, only older. Stepping out, they would have to wait until she awoke to discover who she was.

And it was a long time coming. Three days had passed and the girl had yet to wake. Hiccup and his father would check on her only to find she had indeed caught a fever. Gothi returned and coax her to drink another herbal tea to help lower the fever but the only movement she had made was to turn about under the blankets and shiver. When Hiccup or Stoick couldn’t check her, Toothless took it on himself to watch over her.

Her twisting caused the cold cloth on her head to fall off, Toothless picked up the cloth and placed it back, nudging her cheek in the hopes of waking her up. To his surprise, her eyes opened and looked straight at him. Curious, a soft rumble purred from his maw, hoping to coerce something from this bedridden girl. Her eyes were unfocused and glassed over, but a soft smile pulled across her face and her hand peeked up from the sheets, reaching for Toothless’s snout. He didn’t pull away as her cold hand made contact, giving him a light pet. Enjoying the attention, he noticed she had passed out again with her hand was still on his snout. Careful, Toothless nudged her hand back under the covers, tugging them up before returning to his bed, resting and watching over until Hiccup returned.

* * *

It all felt like a dream. Warmth wrapped around her felt like blankets...how was she wrapped in blankets? Slowly opening her eyes, Johanna focused and tried to clear the fog from her sight. Once clear, Johanna took in the room; like a cabin of sorts. She was laid out on a bed, covered in a good number of blankets...and only in her thermals. Pulling one of the blankets closer, she saw movement next to her. Turning, a loud shriek erupted from her throat, surprised to see a large black lizard staring back at her. Her shriek must’ve spooked the lizard too, watching as it jumped and scrambled into the cabin rafters.

Frozen on the bed, the pair stared at each other, Johanna just wasn’t sure what she was looking at and this beast just seemed curious. Overcoming the initial scare, the black lizard lumbered down and cautiously approached the bed.

Johanna wasn’t sure what to make of it. It almost moved and acted like a cat. Big pale green eyes, almost midnight scaly skin and... Johanna jumped as the lizard took to sitting right next to her, cooing and purring while waiting expectantly for something. Confused and a little curious herself, she held her hand out albeit hesitantly. The large lizard crept forward, hesitant as well but its soft wet snout touched her palm, its purr rumbling through. A small smile pulled into a smile, her hand moving from its nose up its head and scratching behind the strange fins on its head. It seemed to like it, growling and purring into her touch, it even twitched its leg like a happy dog.

“Toothless?!!” called a young voice, calling the lizard away. It looked to Johanna another moment with what she could only call a smile and bounded to the voice. Who had called it away? And why was it called ‘Toothless’? It seemed to have a whole maw of teeth. “Toothless what are you…?” the voice belonged to a young teen, perhaps around 15 years old. The lizard had pulled him up the stairs before bouncing back to the bed. “Oh thank Odin you’re awake! We’ve been so worried.”

“Um...thank you, for your concern,” Johanna smiled, but still felt a little unnerved by all of this, and by the lizard moving back to the boy. “But um...where am I? Exactly?…” the boy nodded, understanding.

“Yeah, Toothless here found you on that piece of driftwood, but how were you out there with no boat in sight?” he asked, coming to sit on the bed and noticing how she was hugging the blankets closer. “Um...you’d probably wanna change first. We uh, kept your clothes over there.” The boy brought over her clothes and set them down. Johanna added, waiting for the boy to turn around or at least give her some privacy. Obliging he turned and the lizard mimicked. Slipping back into her costume, she abandoned the blanket around her as the thick cotton, linen and leather warmed her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, a little unsure of what to do next. Should she tell him of what happened to her? Or keep the fact she came through those stones a secret? Before he could say anymore, a door opened and closed down stairs.

“Hiccup!” called a voice, leading up to a tall burly man, braided beard and moustache. He stood easily at six feet and despite the hardened look in his eyes, they also held a caring sight. “Oh...you’re awake,” he nodded, approaching Johanna. “You had us worried a second, you were asleep for three days with fever. Are you…okay?”

“Y-yes sir,” Johanna nodded, feeling a little shier than she did before. “A... and... Thank you, for helping me. If there is anything I can do to...repay you?”

“Perhaps,” the man started, offering her a chair. “You can start by telling us where you’re from and why you were so close to Berk.”

“Real smooth Dad,” Hiccup sighed, “She just woke up from a three-day fever, can’t the interrogation wait a little?”

“Son, as Chief I must know if she’s going to be a threat to the village,” the man explained, seemingly forgetting she was still there. And a Chief? They still had those? Johanna knew in some third world countries they had a chieftain system but even they were far few and in between. Just where was this Berk and how did she get here?

“Yes dad but I think she should be given a chance?” Hiccup argued, but Johanna cleared her throat to interject.

“Um...I don’t mind...I mean if you have others you want to protect, I’ll cooperate. Might as well build bridges instead of burn them...right?” she asked, looking between the two. Only now did she notice their similarities like any father and son would, but Hiccup lacked all the physical broad his father had.

“That’s a first,” the man muttered before taking his own seat. “Now tell us, who are you?”

“My name is Johanna, Johanna MacAlistair. I was born in Kirkwall, Scotland,” Johanna explained, hoping she was convincing. “But…something happened and I ended up the prisoner of these brutes, planning on using me for something. As bait. But for what reason I’m unsure.”

“Kirkwall? Scotland? I have never heard of such lands,” the Chief wondered. Moving to a map on Hiccup’s wall. “There are no such islands in the whole of the archipelago. Not even the neighbouring clans have lands by those names...unless you came from beyond the fog bank surrounding the archipelago.”

“Maybe…unless you know what Loki’s Trick is…” She had to chance it. She had to see if telling them would help or not. Besides, Johanna hated the idea of lying to them or dodging the issue; they had been nothing but kind to her, she owed them that for saving her life. The Chief froze, as did Hiccup.

“Loki’s Trick? Y-You mean that strange island with the stones?” Hiccup asked, watching as Johanna nodded.

“We have similar stones back home, but we call them Craig na Dun. They were placed there by Druids or Witches for rituals. And…they are said to send people to different lands.” Johanna watched them, but something about Stoick told her he knew something else.

“There are stories of those stones, of good men and women going missing once they sailed through. When the moon is full and the stars a right. Some say its Loki’s greatest prank.” Stoick turned to Johanna, watching as her eyes widened. Was he mad? Did this mean they would abandon her? She hoped not and slowly came to regret telling them. “Whatever power is behind those cursed rocks, they have brought you here and…I’m afraid there might be no way to return you home.”

“Dad,” Hiccup stepped in. “If that’s the case, she has nowhere to go and nowhere to live. Maybe… she could stay here?” Hiccup pleaded, Johana couldn’t fathom why but the Chief seemed to take his word seriously. “It just...it seems unfair for her to be punished for something she couldn’t control.” The chief thought, pondered the issue and looked to Johanna. Did he believe his son? Or did he like her idea of sending her away to some unknown island in the far south?

“So long as she promises to pull her weight...and you take responsibility if she does anything, Understand Hiccup...then I’ll consider her a part of the clan,” the answer was better than she had hoped! She had a home until she could go home. Nodding, the Chief walked out of the room and made a few preparations.

“Thank you Hiccup,” the boy turned to a smiling Johanna. “Really...no one has ever stood up for me like that before…”

“No problem,” he smiled, growing brighter with Toothless rubbing her side and getting a little scratch. “Toothless helped actually, I’ve never seen him so friendly with anyone...well besides me.”

“And I couldn’t say why,” Johanna added, standing up from her seat. “What is your father going to do now?”

“Maybe organise a house to be built for you…” turning to Johanna, he chuckled nervously at her confused expression.

“Oh, you don’t have to...I mean it’s very nice of you but you don’t have to.” Hiccup showed her down the stairs to the house entrance.

“When Dad sets his mind to something, it’s hard to change it. Come on, let’s go,” Toothless nickered and roared, being the first out the door with Hiccup leading Johanna out. Walking down into the village, Johanna took in just how medieval they really were, trying not to focus on the fact she must’ve been thrown into the distant pass or to some other dimension. Instead she focused on similarities; it was like living in the countryside back at her grandmothers. Walking through the village, everyone seemed so friendly but, for obvious reasons, they were reserved around Johanna. She couldn’t blame them. But she would be lying if she felt subconscious here; her weight had been a subject of scrutiny back home but here, she felt thin with all the bulky Vikings walking around. For once, her weight didn’t seem like a big deal.

“Hiccup!!” called a new voice, looking up a whole group of kids ran up to them. “Hey! You’re awake!” it was the girl of the group. She was slightly taller than Hiccup with long blonde hair tied back into a long braid. The rest of the group were mostly boys except for one other girl. All different shapes and sizes, Johanna was feeling a little more at ease here. Hating to admit it, most of the villagers made her feel thin and not so self-conscious about her weight.

“Yes...I am, hi,” she smiled nervously, waving to the group.

“Guys, this is Johanna. She’s...well everything is a little complicated at the moment,” Hiccup sighed, holding back the little incident that had occurred only moments before. “So until Dad gives the okay, she’s going to be under our observation.”

“That means no going off about the Dragons, Fishlegs,” one boy smirked, but jumped when Johanna gasped, looking at them in fear.

“D... Dragons?” she muttered, looking to Toothless. That’s what he was?!!

“Woah woah no, Johanna. The dragons are our friends here,” Hiccup had never see someone so shocked and scared at seeing a dragon. “He won’t hurt you, you know that.”

“Hiccup…” Johanna looked to him, looking paler than before. “Dragons...no way this...this can’t be a dragon...they’re just myth! They don’t exist!! I mean them...they...” Toothless cocked his head, confused by her sudden fear. “They can’t be…”

“What is she talking about?” another boy snubbed, “Of course dragons are real!” Hiccup scolded the boy only to tend to Johanna.

“Snotlout, Johanna isn’t from the archipelago, she’s never seen a dragon before,” Hiccup hissed but turning back to Johanna again, she had knelt in front of Toothless. Instead of petting him like she had before, it was more like observing him. “Johanna?”

“How...how is it possible?” she asked, looking to them.

“You...don’t have dragons back home...do you?” the largest of the boys asked, Johanna answering him with a nod.

“They’re nothing but fantasy, some speculate they once existed but nothing proven. They even say that if they did exist…they were all hunted to extinction.” Turning back to Toothless, she petted and gave the Night Fury attention he just ate up. Moving to a seat, they offered Johanna water as they explained how it was common for dragons to be seen around the village, some Terrible Terrors making an appearance. Introductions followed, Astrid was the front girl, and Snotlout was the snobbish boy next to her. Fishlegs was the hefty dragon enthusiast and the last were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Johanna enjoyed the tour of the village until it got late. Stoick, the Chief and Hiccup’s father, had an unused house just on the edge of town all set up for her. Instructed to check in with either himself or Hiccup each day, she was left for the night.

Sitting on her new bed, she changed out into something warmer for the cold night, the situation hit home. She was in a strange land, she was far away from home, if home even still existed in this strange world. No technology, no long distance communication, no modern entertainment...no family, no friends...she was alone.

Buried in the furs, she cried. She had too. Her grandmother always said crying would make anyone feel better and to be able to cope and plan for the future. She intended to take her teachings seriously. If she was to be stuck here, she would make the most of it. Maybe a way to get home will come up while she stayed here, maybe she could be making something of herself here. Her tears slowed as sleep pulled her mind back and her body relaxed.


	3. A Fresh Start; Might as Well accept fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to accept the hand she's been dealt, Johanna takes her new home rather well. The Bonus: She gets to meet real dragons.

* * *

 

Almost a month has gone by and Johanna was settling in. Despite her age, no one trusted her enough to take her on as an apprentice. Hiccup could tell the distrust was getting to her but Johanna seemed to hold face.

Sighing, he had finally convinced his father to allow her to help out around the dragon academy, at least she would have something to do during the day. Coming up to her small home, Hiccup stopped confused to find many of the villagers outside of the house. Moving closer, the distinct whiff of fresh baking caught his nose and watered his mouth; when was the last time he had smelled something so fresh?

Some villagers smiled and left with large bundles. Making his way through the door, Hiccup stood surprised again as Johanna rushed around between handing out bread and other bakeries and rushing to her oven to get more.

“Johanna?” Hiccup caught her attention, a bright smile growing across her face.

“Hiya Hiccup, I’ll be right there!” she called, handing another wrapped loaf to a villager. He eagerly opened the loaf, breaking it in half to inhale to fresh bread. His delirious glee followed him out the door where another took his place, offering Johanna a few eggs as payment. Hiccup noticed a growing pile of eggs, wheat, milk and sugar in a small corner of her house; payment for her bread.

“Need a hand?” Hiccup asked, pushing through the crowd while Johanna struggled to keep up. Nodding, Hiccup handed out bread while Johanna handled the baking. It took them most of the morning to get through half the village, leaving both tired. “So…you can bake? How did you manage that?”

“On one of my walks,” Johanna huffed, “Found some wild wheat, figured I’d give it a try. Do something I did back at home…with my grandmother,” standing, Johanna fetched some clean water for herself and Hiccup. “One of the villagers passed while I was making my first batch, I offered him some and the next thing I know, almost everyone is lining up for some of my bread.”

“Something to do, right?” Hiccup smiling, gulping down his water. “It was actually why I came down. Dad’s finally agreed to let you learn about Dragons too.” Hiccup could’ve laughed at the look Johanna made, almost choking on her water.

“Really?” she coughed, wiping the dribble from her lips. “I can?”

“Yep…so long as one of us riders is with you,” of course there had to be conditions but she didn’t care, it would be great to interact more with the dragons instead of the odd Terrible Terror skittering around for a visit.

Before they could consider leaving and discussing what she would need for her first lesson Snotlout, Astrid and the others came walking through.

“There you are, what have you been up to, Hiccup?” Astrid asked, catching a sniff of the still fresh smell of baking.

“Helping Johanna, apparently she’s a great baker,” Johanna brushed off the compliment but noticed Fishleg’s eyeing her oven. Chuckling, Johanna moved to her oven to check on her last loaf. It was just right; crisp and crunchy on top while soft on the inside. She thanks her grandmother for teaching her how to make homemade yeast. Pulling it out, setting it to cool, she used the knife she found in the house and offered each of them a slice, handing one to Hiccup too.

“Careful, it’s still a little hot,” Johanna warned, turning back again to check on another loaf. She had wondered if the dragons might like to try it. Turning back to the others after wrapping the dragons’ loaf, she was happy to find all of them enjoying her bread.

“This is the best bread I’ve ever had,” Astrid smiled.

“Not too tough, baked through, soft and fluffy. Delicious~” Fishlegs scoffed the rest of his share down, savouring the taste. Snotlout and the twins did the same.

“Glad you like it, hope the dragons like it too,” showing them the wrapped loaf. Once they had finished, leaving her little home, they led Johanna through the village toward the dragon training arena but along the way brought some distractions. Some of the villagers, some who had been at her house that morning and others who hadn’t, approached Johanna and asked if she would make more bread tomorrow morning. Smiling and agreeing, she even promised a few tarts or sweet bakery if she could get her hands on some berries and fruits. Unlikely given the time of year.

Once the crowds stopped, Johanna stood in awe as she entered the arena. A large ring with high stone walls and a steel cage making up its ceiling. Hiccup had mentioned that was a Dragon Killing arena before the peace finally came through. The stables that once contained captured dragons awaiting death were now their homes and shelter. Each rider when to a different dragon, except for Hiccup since he was already standing with Toothless.

Astrid ran to a large dragon that kinda looked more like a bird-lizard than a dragon. Bright blue scales dusted with yellow, a long tail with nasty looking spines.

Snotlout moved to a larger dragon. Long and lanky with its wings being its front limbs. Scales were dark red with four long curled horns and black body markings.

Fishlegs waddled over to cuddle with the bulkiest of the lot. Its body seemed to make of four large round sections of the body. A head, a body with four stubby legs and two for the tail. The stubby dragon brought a smile to Johanna as she watched it wiggle its tail with Fishleg’s cuddles.

The twins ran to the strangest dragon of the lot; a twin headed dragon with green scales and a small lumbering body that supported their long necked heads. One head nuzzled one twin, both seemingly having their own personality.

“Well, this is the team,” Hiccup went along each dragon, introducing them by their names and what species of dragon they were. Stormfly, with Astrid, was a Deadly Nadder. Hookfang, with Snotlout, was a Monstrous Nightmare. Meatlug, with the cuddly Fishlegs, was a Gronkle. Barf and Belch, with their equally strange twins, was a Hiddeous Zippleback.

“Why the…scary names?” Johanna asked, giving the curious dragons little scratches as they inspected her. Hookfang hung back while Stormfly and Meatlug inspected her. The Gronkle preened at any attention she gave her while she had to juggle scratching and petting the overhanging heads of Barf and Belch.

“Guess Bork the Fearless wanted them to be easy to remember…that and it’s the usual viking thing to do,” Hiccup explained, sharing a small chuckle when the dragons almost bawled her over.

For the next several hours, the kids showed and instructed Johanna in everything dragon while even allowing her to ride on them. Not in the air, Johanna was still new to everything but she was happy to stomp around them.

“So, what do you think of them?” Hiccup asked, smiling as Johanna stumbled on her feet. She felt so light, her legs wobbling from the excitement and adrenaline.

“Hiccup that…they’re amazing~!” Never did she ever think she would be riding a dragon, even if the option before was nigh impossible. “Are there dragons around? Or are Grunkles, Nightmares, Nadders, Zipplebacks and Nightfuries the only ones?”

“Oh yes, there are more dragons,” Hiccup nodded, “And more we haven’t discovered yet,” his enthusiasm seemed to wear off on her, the very idea of more and new dragons just made her giddy. “Actually tomorrow we’re going to search some islands south of Berk to see if we can find any new dragons. Care to join us?”

“Would I?!” Johanna beamed, nodding and accepting Hiccup’s offer, but a slow realisation stole away her smile. “But how early would you be leaving? I promised the villagers I’d have fresh baking tomorrow.” That was a bit of a dilemma, especially if Hiccup had planned to leave early.

“Well, today is Woden’s day,” Johanna was so glad she paid attention in History when Vikings became the subject. She knew he meant Wednesday. “And most of the shops usually take Seater’s and Sun’s day off from work. We could go then.” Johanna smiled, who knew Vikings took weekends off?

“Sounds great!” she smiled, bidding Hiccup a good night before returning to her own home. To her surprise, a small basket of berries sat by her door, left with a note asking to use them for her tarts. Smiling, she took the basket inside and quickly organized her other earnings for tomorrow’s baking before heading to bed. She would need to get up bright and early if she wanted to have everything ready.

* * *

Dawn hadn’t even peeked over the horizon before Johanna was wide awake and getting ready for the day. Egg shells piled up in the bucket she used as a waste bin, flour billowing in small clouds as she poured yak’s milk and beat her mixture with a wooden spoon. Dusty hands kneaded the dough and sectioned off the portions. Oven running hot, fire stuffed full of wood as she placed in her first batch. On a small tray above, she placed some sugar cakes, biscuits and other little tarts.

Tasting the berries, they must’ve been some kind of wild blueberry or raspberry, perfect for her tarts.

Just as the sun was coming up, Johanna brushed and dusted her flour covered clothes and apron, displaying her bread out on a small bench and a few tables she found in the house. Moving to her door, she found a small gathering already waiting for her to open her doors. Smiling, she welcomed them in.

Today was more manageable than yesterday, she was ready for a crowd. Little kids offered small coins and even berries they had picked for payment, which she gladly took. Another, the village carpenter, offered to make her tables for a store front, so her home wouldn’t get so crowded. Smiling, she accepted his offer and threw in a few tarts for free, as thanks. The crowds lessened by the mid-afternoon, giving her time to prepare for the next day.

“Wow, you’ve been busy,” turning to the door, Johanna smiled seeing Astrid walk in.

“Well, the village seems to really like my cooking,” Johanna smiled, handing over a small basket bundle of bread, rolls and a few treats to a small girl, accepting her small basket of berries. The girl giggled and thanked Johanna before skipping out. “What about you guys?”

“Well Hiccup is trying to convince his dad to get a dragon,” Astrid mused, but she didn’t seem confident about it.

“Why does that make me think that’s a bad idea?” Johanna asked, moving a bag of flour aside to get around her counter.

“Because now Stoick thinks riding Toothless is the best thing in the world, not even considering that Hiccup is Toothless’ rider,” Astrid explained, leading Johanna out to see the large black dragon, carrying a large man, fly over the hut.

“Poor Toothless, compared to Hiccup the Chief must feel like a Yak is on his back,” Johanna mused, turning to Astrid.

“Let’s just hope Hiccup can find a way to get Toothless back.” Johanna couldn’t agree more, Toothless looked practically knackered. Hopefully it will get better. Closing up her home/shop, Johanna followed Astrid to the Great Hall steps where Hiccup stood musing, watching his father ride a very tired Toothless.

“See that. That’s what it looks like to ridden all day by a 400-pound man,” Hiccup sighed, watching Toothless barely walk after Stoick bid him a goodnight.

“At least you got your dad on a dragon,” Astrid tried to cheer the poor boy us, but Johanna could see it was a little more than that. Moving away from the teens, she came up to Toothless and offered him something to eat. Though the dragons mostly stuck with fish, the Nightfury gladly took the bread she offered and the water she got from the nearby well.

“Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him off one,” Hiccup sighed, looking over to Toothless lapping up the water Johanna had given him. “And we still need to find Johanna a dragon too.”

“One problem at a time Hiccup,” Johanna smiled, walking back up to them. “I’m in no rush, your dad comes first…for Toothless’ sake.”

“Johanna’s right,” Astrid nodded, her eyes lighting up with an idea. “Why don’t you just give him the old ‘honey and hatchet’?” Hiccup and Johanna looked at each other, both confused to what Astrid meant. “You know, you tell him something he wants to hear—that’s the honey part—before you hit him in the head with something he doesn’t—you know, the hatchet.”

“Why does your advice always involve weapons?” Hiccup knew it was in good humour, Astrid’s knowing look meant he understood and would no doubt use it. With the sun setting, Johanna bid the other goodnight before heading back home, but while walking it got her wondering. Looking out to the other villagers with their own dragons, she wondered what kind of dragon she would have.

Her thoughts lingered on what kind of dragon she would have. A Nadder? Or maybe a Gronkle? She did like how Meatlug craved attention. But no, she just couldn’t see herself with any of them. Maybe…when Hiccup takes her out with the other riders. She might find her dragon.


	4. Lesson One; How to pick your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living well and accepted by most of the village, Johanna gets to see just how rambunctious and active her new home can be.

* * *

 

Business was great again for Johanna that morning, selling through everything in exchange for more ingredients and some offering furniture and even tools. Gobber had come in for his usual blackberry treats and, instead of his usual payment of milk, he offered to make Johanna a new set of cooking knives and even a weapon if she wanted one.

“If you’re gonna be a viking, you need to know how to fight like one,” he joked, making Johanna giggle. She accepted the knives but decided to postpone the weapon, unless he knew a good fletcher. She could’ve bawled over laughing when the village fletcher pushed through the crowd and offered her a full quiver of his Nadder tipped arrows in exchange for his order. Happy to hear she could practise her archery again, Johanna promised him two-day’s worth of her cooking for his generosity.

Closing up early, on the account she had nothing else to sell, she headed over to the academy to watch how Hiccup went with his father. As she came closer to the arena, she could hear a feint growl she hadn’t heard before. Hearing the other dragons growl from time to time, one could easily pick them up, so hearing this growl you knew it was different. Running up to the arena doors, Johanna gasped at the sight of a huge blue dragon with a large muzzle over its snout.

“Alright, let’s get me on his back! Times a-wasting!” Stoick bellowed, taking in the dragon from behind the locked gate. Johanna marvelled at this new dragon. Its head was bigger than its body with a long whip-tail. She didn’t pay much attention to what Hiccup or Stoick were saying, just taking in this new dragon, but the way it looked tense must’ve meant it was agitated or at least unsure of its surroundings.

Then Stoick punched it.

Johanna gasped, wanting to run into the arena to help, but by the time she got from the level above to the arena floor, Stoick and the new dragon had already flown out, knocking her over in the process.

“Johanna!” looking to find Hiccup standing over her, he helped her to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” she huffed, watching as the Chief and the dragon flew out of sight. “What the heck was that?!”

“Uh yeah, Dad’s new Dragon…is a Thunderdrum,” Watching as the dragon took off with the Chief, Johanna was surprised to see Hiccup walk off.

“Aren’t you going to go after him?” Johanna asked, but Hiccup’s silence was all the answering she needed. Well, who was she to question how a father and son did things. Not like she knew how a real father should act.

For the rest of the day, Johanna roamed around the village and, for a change, decided to go out hunting. Picking up her new quiver of arrows from a very happy fletcher and borrowing a bow from the armoury, Johanna reminisced on all the times her grandfather took her out hunting. They would catch rabbit, fish, deer, and even the odd snake or two.

Going out into the woods, but keeping close enough to the village so she didn’t get lost, she found a small watering hole and decided to set up here. In addition to her bow and arrows, she managed to get some ropes too. Setting a few traps up, she took to a nearby tree and waited. She managed to catch a few rabbits and a rather large snake.

Before heading back to the village, she took a moment to look at the sea and had another idea. Besides, the day was still young, why not be productive? With the weather being warm, stepping into the water sent only a brief chill before becoming nice. Stripped down to her underwear, Johanna used the leftover rope to weave a net and threw it out. It wasn’t the best way to catch fish but she managed to catch a few. Taking the net again, she waded out until it was deep enough to swim. Taking a chance, she dove into deeper waters in the hopes of finding clams or mussels.

To her delight, she found oysters in the depths and gladly took what she could carry. She picked up a few other crustaceans before returning to the beach. Removing her wet underwear, keeping them aside to wash later, before searching the beach line for clams. There weren’t as many as the oysters she found but a few she could be happy with.

Once back in the village, she didn’t see Hiccup or the others, even the Chief seemed absent. Maybe it had something to do with that Thunderdrum dragon. That caused her worry after she left the armoury, thanking Gobber for the bow. She reasoned with herself that they were fine, but she couldn’t help but worry. She was eighteen, almost an adult, and yet these kids – these sixteen-year-olds – were tangling with dragons, of all creatures.

Sighing, they knew more about dragons than she did. Entering her home, she set about making some seafood soup for supper, and with some ice she found behind her house to keep the fish fresh. Moving back to her catch, she decided to dress and skin the snake she caught, but even after removing the head it kept moving. Opting to wait until it stopped moving, she placed the snake aside and headed to bed. Tomorrow was a new day. Maybe…maybe she could find her dragon too.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Thunderdrum incident. Johanna was just happy no one was hurt. It did come with the Chief gaining his own dragon companion much like his son. Honestly, the Thunderdrum seemed just like the chief in scale skin. There was always a time where she found the curious Thunderdrum whine for the same sugared cakes his rider often came for.

It was a new morning and while her usual morning rush, Johanna had heard something about a portrait showing later that day.

“So what’s this about a portrait?” Johanna asked, moving another bag of flour while Astrid helped her with another fresh bake.

“Oh, Hiccup and his dad are having their portrait painted for the great hall,” Astrid smiled. “It’s a tradition and honour that the chief and his first son have their image hung in the hall.”

“Certainly sounds like it,” Johanna smiled. “And it would explain why Stoick wants these cakes made before the showing.”

“You know Viking’s and sweets, they can’t resist,” Astrid laughed, sneaking a small cake just as Johanna turned.

“I can see that too,” Johanna giggled, smiling at Astrid’s bashful glance. But as they went back to moving stock, Astrid stumbled across something. Sitting in a small cupboard, the door knocked open from moving around, a large bottle almost full with a browning liquid. Looking back inside, there were actually a few bottles with the same honey-brown liquid. Each had a strange stopper where a small device of some kind made bubbling sounds, water bubbling up through it.

“Johanna, what are these?” Astrid asked, catching Johanna’s attention.

“Oh, I’m making some mead,” Johanna replied, coming over to check them. “I’ve only just started making them, they’ll be another month or so before anyone can drink them.”

“You know how to make mead? I thought you said your home was more…advanced? Is that right?” curious, she watched as Johanna checked them. Some were separated from others, organised from how much bubbling they were making.

“It is, but I lived in the country…with my grandparents. My pop taught me how to make mead, use a bow, a little hunting and general survival skills. Nan taught me how to cook, clean and sew.”

“What about your parents? Your mother and father? Didn’t they live with you too?” Astrid could see Johanna tense. Something about her mother and father must’ve touched a chord. Were they dead? Was that the reason? “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no it’s alright Astrid, you didn’t know,” Johanna nodded, moving to a water barrel and drinking from a small cup. “I…I’m not ready to talk about them just yet.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything,” her hand came to rest on Johanna’s shoulder, turning her to the younger blonde. “I’ll listen.” Johanna smiled, nodding and embracing the younger viking. She was honoured to have a friend in Astrid. The teen smiled, happy to see she had helped her newest friend. However, the moment was ruined when the door loudly snapped open.

“Girl, where is me bread?” snapped the eldest in the village, Mildew. Johanna didn’t care much for the harsh and cranky man, though his sheep companion was at least polite.

“Keep your britches on, Mildew,” Johanna snapped, moving from Astrid to a wrapped bundle on the counter. “It’s been ready since morning, when you said you would be here.”

“Bah!” he scoffed, snatching the loaf. It had cooled since it was baked that morning but was still crisp and fresh. Before he could even unwrap the loaf, Johanna managed to snatch it back.

“As charitable as I am to some in the village, my kindness goes so far. This is the fourth loaf I’ve made you _without_ payment,” she hissed, holding the bread away from him.

“You’re gonna make a feeble old man _pay_ for his food?!” he snapped, undignified by her brash statement.

“I’ve known men thrice your age more than capable of offering something in exchange,” she huffed back, arms crossed and unwavering. “Which will it be, dear feeble man? Payment or going without?”

“You best watch yourself girl,” Mildew huffed, fetching a few coins from a small pouch on his hip. “You’re still an outcast here, no telling what could happen should you miss-step. Not even your friendship with those…children will save you.” Sneering at the few gold coins, not caring how the payment was made, Johanna handed him back the loaf.

“I’ve heard sharper threats from babes, you don’t scare me,” Johanna remained firm as the crone left, letting out a sigh. “Seems I can’t escape it.”

“Escape what?” Astrid asked, having witnessed the whole exchange. It was good to see Johanna could hold her own. Most would cave and let Mildew do as he pleased just to avoid pain later on. “And don’t listen to that old fart, he’s all roar and no bite.”

“I could tell, and…well, let’s just say I had to deal with people like him every day,” before Astrid could pry further, Johanna closed up shop. “Well, since my work is done for now, want to help me get these cakes to the hall?” Leaving the matter for another time, Astrid balanced a tray and a few baskets and followed Johanna to the hall. It still amazed her how much the older teen could balance in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5: Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man; Treasure hun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the completion of his traditional portrait, Hiccup sets out to prove to his father he is more than a Hiccup. With Johanna and his friends with him, there might be some more than treasure both of them will find.

* * *

 

The excitement in the hall was contagious. It filled Johanna with such pride that everyone enjoyed her cakes and sweet breads. It made her wonder if they would like her mead too?

Moving from the last table, smiling as the burliest of Berkian Vikings scrambled and cheered for her cooking, Johanna spotted the kids touring the paintings of past chiefs. Painted on shields of course, adding to the rustic Viking style she was becoming accustomed to.

“Look at all these great leaders,” Astrid mused, looking along the line of past chiefs. “And soon, your picture is going to be hanging right next to them.”

“There goes the neighbourhood,” Snotlout scoffed, moving down the line. Johanna stayed close, whispering to Astrid as to who came where in the line and who they were. Regardless of Snotlout’s comment, this was a chance to make a mark in history for Hiccup.

“You are part of an elite group now, my friend,” Fishlegs smiled, “And one of the few not to be killed by their successor.”

“So far,” Tuffnut snickered.

“That would be preferred over what some suffered back home,” Johanna added, catching the twins. “Some successors would’ve resorted to stripping him of everything he had and earned with a single word. Public opinion was paramount.”

“Boring,” Ruffnut moaned.

“But effective,” Johanna knew they might not understand just how complex society had become back home, which is why she took such pride living a simpler life. Less complexities to corrupt life.

“I guess it is a pretty big deal,” Hiccup mused the idea, taking his own time looking over the historic wall. “I mean it’s like being a part of history, right?” Coming to the last painting, it depicted a large blonde man and a shorter boy but no less burly than his father.

“History of goofballs, what a clown,” Snotlout pointed to the painting, scoffing at the static poses and rolling his eyes.

“That is Hamish the First; he was our richest and most revered leader. And his son, Hamish the Second,” Fishlegs explained, smiling to see Johanna with rapped interest in what he was saying.

“I’m Hamish the First, bow down before me and kiss my pointed shoes~” It was insulting of Snotlout to make fun of a previous and revered leader, so watching the terror twins trip him up did bring a heart chuckle from Johanna. Though she didn’t approach of them vandalising historic shields when the resulting ‘Snotlout-into-the-wall’ caused the Hamish shield to fall on top of him. But as Fishlegs apologised to the painted and replaced it to its original standing, some kind of parchment fluttered down over Snotout. He struggled a moment with Tuffnut before catching a glance at the questioning parchment. “It looks like some sort of map…with poetry?” still curious at his find, the group was surprised to find Gobber appear out of nowhere and snatch the map from Snotlout.

“I’ll take that,” holding tight to the map as Snotlout tried and failed to reclaim his ‘Poetry-map’. “These were all supposed to be destroyed.” His shock and confusion caused concern to grow in Johanna. What did this mean? Was it wrong that a copy survived?

“Why? What’s so special about it?” Astrid asked, trying to catch a glance at the map before Gobber pulled back.

“Men lost their limbs, their lives and their minds trying to find that treasure,” he explained, still keeping the map away from grabbing hands.

“Oh I’ve heard about this!” Fishlegs gasped. Was there anything he didn’t hear about? “The treasure of Hamish the First; his son buried him with it and left this map,” gesturing to Gobber as he recalled the legend. “They say the clues are so complicated, that only a brilliant mind could decipher them.” Interesting, a real buried treasure? Johanna had only heard of such things in stories, but even then who was to say that the treasure was of gold? Maybe, like the map, there was more to its contents.

“Stoick and I then went after this treasure,” Gobber sighed, looking down on the map. “It lured us high up into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues, we were lucky to make it back with our lives, and our friendship intact.” He didn’t like how some of the teens looked at him in vested interest. He was glad, however, that the mature of the group – Astrid and Hiccup – and Johanna seemed less inclined to act on his warning. “For your own good Kids, forget you ever saw this.” Taking the map with him, Johanna could see the cogs in Snotlout’s head turning, eyeing the twins with mirrored looks. They were up to something.

But she couldn’t read much into it, the unveiling was about to begin. Many of the villagers were already ready to see the unveiling while Hiccup quickly joined his father next to the portrait. Everyone was so excited that when the cloth was removed, dramatically by the artistic Bucket, Johanna was just as shocked to see that Hiccup’s own painted image was twice his size. Rounded muscles shown off to the viewer, wearing his clothes hair and even had a metal leg, but looked nothing like its intended model. Johanna could see Hiccup was gutted. This was to be his legacy? So much for this place being different from home. Johanna slipped out while no one looked, the familiar hurt coming back.

Shaking her head, she walked by Gobber’s shop to get the bow she had borrowed once before, hoping to distract herself with practise, when she noticed Fishlegs standing outside.

“Johanna?” looking back, she smiled as Hiccup and Astrid approached.

“Hey guys,” she waved, turning back to the strange behaviour Fishlegs was doing. “Is that normal?” Sighing, Hiccup showing his annoyance starting to grow, approaching the larger boy. Astrid and Johanna close behind.

“Fishlegs, what are you doing out here?” The larger boy tensed, looking into the armoury with uncertainty. Johanna could tell that look was one of someone caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Nothing!” he squeaked, but in a strange turn starting cooing into the draped window. Was he trying to signal someone else? Johanna could only sigh and pick out who he was trying to alert.

“Okay, where are they?” Hiccup sighed, having caught onto the same thing. Instead of a reply, or much of a reply, Fishlegs started hooting like an owl. Trying to make it seem he was asking a question as well as warning his co-conspirators. Failing all the same, the three of them moved to the back of the hut to find the twins waiting for Snotlout to clamber out an open window. “What are you doing?” Hiccup demanded, watching said boy fall out the window.

“I’ve got the map, we’re finding that treasure,” Snotlout stated proudly, forgetting the fact that he fell ungracefully out a window. “And you are a horrible lookout,” pointing to Fishlegs.

“You heard what Gobber said, the bravest warriors in history died trying to find that treasure,” Astrid argued, Johanna all but agreeing with her.

“That alone should stop any of you from looking. Why die over something that might not be what you want?” Johanna asked, getting an indignant whine from Snotlout.

“What are you talking about?! Of course this is what I, I mean, We want!” Snotlout caught himself, although noticed by the others, on his mistake.

“Who ever said this treasure was of gold?” Johanna asked, finding no one could answer. “Maybe Hamish’s treasure is something that was special to him, not just gold and riches.”

“Ha! But that means there might be riches buried with him!” Tuffnut cheered, his sister following in the praise. Groaning, Johanna shook her head. Why does she even bother sometimes? They continued to argue, that finding this treasure would make them legends, prove their strength, skill and shower them in riches. Johanna agreed with Astrid as she held true to her ‘you’ll die’ argument.

“Come on guys! Not even Stoick could find it,” that was what broke the argument. Once those words passed Astrid, Johanna could see the cogs twisting in Hiccup’s mind.

“You’re right…he couldn’t,” with his realisation, Hiccup approached the group. “Give me that map.”

“Finally, someone is making sense,” Astrid smiled.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Johanna added, catching Astrid’s confusion before she saw how Hiccup was scanning the map.

“Are you serious?” still disbelieving, Astrid remained with Johanna while the others crowded Hiccup and the map.

“Think about it Astrid, Johanna. My father couldn’t find the treasure. What would he say if I did something that not even _Stoick the Vast_ couldn’t do?” Hiccup did make a pretty good impression of his father, fluxing into that strange version of her own Scottish accent. “How great would that be?!”

“But Hiccup, you have,” Johanna moved from Astrid, placing a hand on the boy. “You tamed, trained and befriended a dragon. Something no other living human has ever done. This, trying to prove yourself, is it really worth it if you get hurt. What would your father say if this quest leads you the same way as the others?” hoping her words had some effect on him. “No treasure is greater than a father…who loves their child.” Those words felt like acid on her tongue. She didn’t really believe those words but she had to believe in their principle. Hiccup however must’ve caught her waning tone.

“If that were true Johanna, then I wouldn’t look like that portrait,” he did have a point, and from what she had learnt the last few months, when Hiccup committed to something, he stuck with it.

“Seems like you’re going after this no matter what we say right?” Astrid asked, coming to stand beside Johanna again. Agreeing to join the troupe, both Astrid and Johanna promised to affirm the futility of this mission every step of the way. “Besides, we can’t let you go with them,” Astrid gestured to the twins. Ruffnut making an effort to punch her brother so hard he could see stars. How the pair functioned with constant blows to their heads was anyone’s guess.

Taking a look at the map again, it wasn’t your typical topographical map, but a list of riddles with strange images next to them. Snotlout, being the ever impatient member of the group, snatched the map to read the first clue.

“Hmm. Clue number one: Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master’s knee, that’s where your search will be…gin,” In an instant, Snotlout had no idea what he had just read. Even the twins agreed, Tuffnut taking a moment to think and forget what was just said. Results to too many blows to the head perhaps?

“Well the Master must refer to Hamish the First, right? This entire ‘quest’ revolves around him and his son,” Johanna stated, leaning over to see the map. Hiccup perked at what she meant, thinking back to where he had seen the answer.

“Yes…Yes Johanna’s right! I’ve seen this before,” running away from the armoury, Hiccup led the small group back to the hall, back to the Hamish portrait. “Look! Right there. Where his knee bends, it’s pointing to this spot on the beach; that’s where we start.”

“Pretty simple riddle, nice one Hiccup,” Johanna smiled, moving back out with them. But the only hamper was when the others clambered onto their dragons. This was where Johanna couldn’t go.

“Come on Johanna!” turning back, she was surprised to find Hiccup offering his hand. “You can ride with me.”

“Really? Won’t that make flying harder for Toothless?” she asked, giving the affectionate dragon a loving scratch, one he seemed to love.

“You’ve seen him carry my dad right? He’ll have no trouble.” Smiling, Johanna accepted his hand and situated herself on the ebony dragon’s back. Take-off was a little rough, her arms instantly grabbing onto Hiccup. But, once everything evened out, Johanna gasped and marvelled at the view and height they flew. She felt so light on the dragon’s back, cringing at the biting winds on her cheeks, but the exhilaration left her breathless.

The trip seemed short-lived now, landing on the white sandy beach. Her legs were wobbled from the thrill of the flight, getting her feeling back as Hiccup looked over the map.

“From here, you will see the seed that’s been sown. Look to where water turns to bone,” Hiccup recited, turning to the others.

“Water turns to bone? Hamish isn’t even trying to make sense!” Snotlout snapped, grumbling on the back of Hookfang, his Monsterous Nightmare.

“Riddles are meant to be cryptic, Snotlout,” Johanna chuckled. “Otherwise Hamish would just be telling us where to go.”

“That would be easier,” he grumbled.

“Besides water can’t turn to bone, he must mean when water,” Johanna jumped when Hiccup gasped.

“Becomes ice! That’s it, he must mean the glacier,” all eyed turned to the mass of glacial ice lining up the Cliffside. Flying up with the dragons saved them from climbing the ice, but something else weighed on Hiccup’s mind. “Hey Johanna, you’re really good at riddles.”

“I guess, my grandpa liked them more, always made up these little scavenger hunts for me in the summer,” she smiled, remembering old times back home. Home. It was only now that she wondered if it were possible to go back. Sure she had when she first fell into this time, but she accepted her place now and was living well. Still, homesickness spared no one.

“You always talk about your grandparents…what about your dad…or your mother?” Hiccup knew he was taking a gamble asking. Astrid had mentioned once before Johanna seemed guarded about her past. Not something to be too concerned about since she had proven she was a friend and not an enemy in disguise, but something always came up when her parents were involved.

“They…they weren’t in my life very much,” he didn’t pry. He could understand not having a parent, having lost his mother when he was only little. Maybe Johanna had the same fate. Still, once they found the ice cave the conversation was lost and their task resumed. The dragons remained outside in case the ground wasn’t strong enough to hold their bulk.

“There’s something in there,” Astrid pointed to the ground.

“There’s lots of somethings in there,” Johanna mumbled, spying the number of frozen bodies beneath the ice. All of them preserved and serving as reminders to would-be treasure hunters.

“I bet that guy saw it too,” Fishlegs added, looking just as queasy with the remaining bodies.

“Call on Magni, you’ll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way,” Hiccup recited, looking around the cave.

“Well I’m out. I don’t know anything about Norse gods I’m afraid,” Johanna stepped back from the group, knowing there wasn’t anything she could contribute.

“Really? Didn’t you worship the gods back home?” Fishlegs asked, finding it strange that she knew nothing of the gods.

“Different religion, though I’m not opposed to converting,” she smiled, keeping a close ear to see just who Magni and Freya were.

“I get it,” Snotlout, understanding the riddle, caused Johanna to remain sceptical. And confirmed her suspicions when he started smashing his head on the ground. Suddenly, a shifting on metal caught their attention, Hiccup barely moving Snotlout out of the way as a metal pike swung down to skewer him.

“We can’t break the ice,” Hiccup turned back to the map, finding the hidden clue in the message. “That’s what Magni means, he’s the God of Strength.”

“That’s right!” Fishlegs chimed, recalling his own knowledge of the subject. “And Freya…”

“Is the Goddess of Fire!” the boys echoed.

“And that’s exactly what we’re gonna use!” Hiccup cheered, calling to Toothless to slowly melt the ice. Aiming for the strange object, Toothless melted away the ice and allowed Hiccup to grasp it. Johanna gasped as the cave shook, that wasn’t a good sign.

“That’s it?” Ruffnut scoffed, looking at the strange metal object. “This is the treasure?”

“No, can’t be, but I bet this’ll lead us to it,” Hiccup smiled, turning and twisting the object in his hands before Tuffnut snatched it from him.

“Take us to the treasure,” he asked the object, his sister leaning in for a response as well.

“Let me know if it answers,” Astrid joked, watching as Johanna plucked it from the twins’ hands. Having her own look, it looked like a third of a Celtic rope design, but incomplete.

“Looks to me like a key, that must be the reason for all the riddles,” she smiled, handing it to Hiccup.

“She’s right, it must be just the first piece~” suddenly the cave shook again. Removing the key must’ve destabilized the whole glacier. Giant cracks snaked along the ground, up the walls and across the ceiling, if they didn’t move they would be crushed. “TOOTHLESS!!”


	6. Chapter Six - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man; Hiccups stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some situations where the past comes into play. Johanna is placed in one such situation, where her past comes back to haunt her.

* * *

 

Johanna was thankful the last piece was easier to find; in the mouth of a sea stack that looked like a snake. Now, in the forest, they were on the right track. Hiccup managed to get the two pieces to fit, revealing that they were pieces of a key. While everyone was chatting about what they were going to do with their share of the treasure, Johanna heard Hiccup comment about his father again. Everytime he mentioned it, her heart tugged. Why did he have to question his dad like that? I mean yeah the portrait was wrong but he could just tell him, couldn’t he? She didn’t say anything, even though she wanted to, but a large stone wall shadowed over them. It looked as though someone had stacked bricks, and each stone had a different symbol.

“Well I got another one for ya; The world is right when the stars align, when not in sync, the danger you’ll find.”

“Stars?” Snotlout snapped. “I’m not waitin’ around here till night!”

“No, I don’t think he means actual stars,” Hiccup read the map again, turning to the wall. “I mean; the water didn’t really turn to bone.”

“Well, what do you think it means, Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Why are you asking him? Maybe I know,” Snotlout huffed, gaining deadpan glances from everyone. “I said maybe. Turns out I don’t.”

“Well there are symbols on the rocks,” Johanna pointed to the wall. “Maybe Hamish means the picture of a star.”

“I though you’re onto something Johanna,” dismounting from their dragons, everyone came to look at the wall.

“People, look out for anything that looks like a star,” Hiccup instructed, taking his own patch to look over.

“Got one!” Snotlout called, but before he could pull it out, Johanna rushed to his side and pushed the rock back. “Hey!”

“Don’t you remember the clue? When not in sync, the danger you’ll find?” she hissed.

“So what?” Snotlout growled back, looking rather dumb for asking.

“So, we need more than one star before we start pulling otherwise something bad might happen,” crossing her arms, she dared him to try something. This journey was becoming more of a hassle than it was worth.

“She’s right, look!” Astrid pointed to a few rows above the first start. “There’s another star.”

“I think we need to pull them out at the same time,” Hiccup agreed. “Ruff, Tuff.” Nodding, the twins took their dragon to the wall and had them pull the stones. And like a door, the rocks slid aside and allowed them to enter. Entering the strange dark cave, Johanna jumped as the door slid shut again. There was no going back now.

Finding some torches on the walls, Astrid and Hiccup led the way. The group came to a large room, the torches only just revealing a small circle of pedestals, each one holding something.

“Uh, it’s so hot,” Snotlout groaned, something everyone was feeling too. “Is anybody else hot? Cause I’m really hot.”

“I know. I’m sweating like a dragon at an eel party,” Tuffnut added, Johanna raised a confused eyebrow, turning to Fishlegs to clarify.

“Dragon’s panic around eels,” his whispered, glad to put that to rest.

“Uh guys,” turning to Astrid, her stiff and cautious glances around the ground put Johanna on edge. “Is it just me, or is the floor moving?” looking down, Johanna gasped to find Astrid was right. In the darkness small shapes jittered and skittered along the ground. Holding a torchlight over them, Hiccup revealed the small creatures to be lizards. Or…were they dragons too?

“Uh Toothless, can you give us some light?” Hiccup asked, indicating to where Toothless was to hit. Coming to his side, the Nightfury’s plasma blast illuminated the entire room, revealing the veritable hive skittering at their feet.

“That’s why it’s so hot in here! Fireworm Dragons!” That didn’t sound good the way Fishlegs panicked. Tuffnut, being the nut he was, found it interesting to attempt to pick one up.

“Stop!” Hiccup shouted. “Their skin burns hotter than the sun.” Johanna highly doubted that but the way this room was heating up more, it might be a close bet it was true.

“Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?” Tuffnut asked, having picked up the dragon regardless of the warning. The worm suddenly erupted in a yellow glow, its very skin in fact burning Tuffnut. In pain, he shook the dragon off and started the chain reaction, the other worms took on the same glow and heat, moving toward them!

Johanna stayed close to the other dragons, seeing their flames scared off the worms. Creating a wall of fire around the pedestal rings, Hiccup approached each one.

“Grab them and let’s go!” Snotlout called over the flames, itching to get to the door before the worms came back.

“No. It’s a choice,” he read from the map, looking to each piece. Johanna sighed, the danger was mounting too much for this mission to continue. “Something pure and something strong, look first to yourself and you won’t go wrong.”

“Strong…that must be the one made of iron,” Fishlegs pointed to the closest pedestal.

“But iron’s not pure. Take the gold,” Astrid countered, pointing to the far right. Johanna couldn’t care less about which to take. The dragons were beginning to struggle with the worms, noticing Hookfang spluttering his flames until none came out. Meatlug tried to help but the room was only growing in temperature. “It’s getting really hard to breathe!”

“That’s what happens when you’re getting roasted alive!” Fishlegs gasped, wiping sweat from his forehead. “You might wanna make a decision soon, Hiccup! We don’t have much time!” Johanna noticed the worms making their way to Hiccup. Now she was at her point. Taking a torch from Astrid, she ran into the circle and tried to help ward off the worms with Toothless.

“Enough is enough Hiccup,” she snapped, turning to the boy. “This entire endeavour is going to kill us!”

“But we’re so close!” he called back over the flames. Reciting the riddle again, he moved to a piece that reflected his image. The polished stone was the correct pick. But in his reflection he saw Johanna. Her face covered in sweat and grime, her fiery red hair twisted and messy, but her eyes…her eyes looked panicked and worried.

“Close to getting burned. Hiccup please! What would you father say if you got hurt?” she asked, watching him turn back.

“That I did something he couldn’t, that I more than that painting!” Johanna really had it now, a string of curses in Gaelic caught the others by surprise.

“You’re not that painting, Hiccup! You are more than what people see! You’re father loves you! Isn’t that enough?!” she snapped.

“If he cared, I wouldn’t look like that painting!” Hiccup snapped back, confused as he was angry she kept bringing it up.

“AT LEAST YOUR FATHER GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU!!!” her shout echoed through the cave, followed by a loud rumbling. The Fireworm dragons scattered and ran from the room, but the floor beneath Hiccup and Johanna shift. Before either could make it off or grab onto something, they fell into the darkness, Toothless in pursuit.

“Oh NO! Hurry! Where’d they go?! HICCUP! JOHANNA!” Astrid’s cried was drowned out by the rocks falling, the twins tugged and pulled to get her to leave. The entire cave was falling around them.

“Up there!” Snotlout spotted a hole in the roof, one large enough for the dragons to fly through.

“NO! We’re not leaving them!” Astrid tried to pull them from their dragons but Fishlegs pulled her to a stop.

“If we don’t go now, we’ll all be trapped! There won’t be anybody to help them!” he argued, know she couldn’t deny or try to fight it back. Making it out before the entire cave collapsed, they all began desperately to dig at the rocks.

“Keep digging!” Astrid ordered, pushing everyone to go harder. “We gotta find them!”

“Find who?” a new voice called, everyone froze. Turning back, Stoick dismounted Thornado with Gobber. Not a word had to be uttered as the chief counted the kids, finding only one missing. “Son.”

* * *

Hiccup stirred, feeling something soft under him. Blinking away the dust, he looked up to find Johanna was holding him, curling around him like a protective cocoon while Toothless wrapped around them both, no doubt cushioning the landing more. Johanna’s last words rang in his ear as she stirred too.

“Hiccup? Hiccup!” sitting straight up, she looked all over him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” her concern was a surprise to him. Yes, she always seemed to be the ‘mother’ of the group but it was a first for him to be receiving it.

“Yeah, yeah Johanna I’m…I’m fine,” he stuttered, watching Johanna sigh in relief, pulling him into a hug. This was really new for him. Sure both she and Astrid have hugged him numerous times, but this felt different. Felt nice. Her attention then turned to Toothless, hopping off the poor dragon. “Johanna,” catching her attention again, his curiosity got the better of him. “What did you mean, by ‘at least my father gives a damn’?” Johanna looked confused at first, then realised what she had said. It was the heat of the moment; she didn’t mean to say it but there it was.

She turned from the pair, too prideful to let them see the tears threatening to fall. She hated talking about this. Hated having to relive it. But, she owed him at least an answer.

“You asked before, about why I don’t talk about my parents,” she started, thankful Hiccup simply nodded. Even Toothless seemed interested. “It’s not because they’re dead or anything. They’re both fine and healthy last I checked.” She paused a moment, collecting herself. But Hiccup pushed, just to keep her talking in case she broke down. He could already hear her voice cracking.

“B-best way to put it…I’m a Hiccup too…but not because I’m a runt,” she gasped, trying harder to keep the tears back. “I…I was a mistake.” Her strength gave out in her legs, her tears breaking through and her sobs racked her body. Hiccup and Toothless were at her side, holding her shoulders. “They never wanted a daughter! Never wanted me! I…I was an accident!! They didn’t plan for me!!” tears fell in waterfalls; her body shook as the attack overwhelmed her. “They didn’t want a daughter so…they tried again and got a son. But oh no they couldn’t care for two young babies so they left me with my grandparents, telling them to…handle this problem! I wasn’t even a person to them! As if…I didn’t even exist…” her shakes lessened, turning to Hiccup with red puffy eyes and more tears falling. “Your father loves you, not what you look like. Sure he’ll do dumb stuff because he thinks it’s the best for you. Grandpa was the same…but never doubt how much he loves you, never lose it…because you have no idea just how precious it is…” It was Hiccup’s turn to hold her, a girl three years his senior, in a caring hug. He wanted to say something, anything, but right now. All it seems that was needed was to hold her and let her cry it out. He had no idea that this was how she was feeling. Her own parents abandoned her? Just because she was a girl? And they didn’t ‘plan’ for her? That was twisted even for a Viking. They remained like this a while longer before her tears subsided, her breathing evened and her shakes stopped.

“You okay?” he asked, wiping her tears away.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled, using her sleeve to wipe the rest away. “Thanks.” Smiling, Hiccup helped her to her feet, Toothless bounding over to nuzzle lick them. “I’ve…never told anyone that before.”

“Glad to be the first,” Hiccup smiled, watching as her own grew despite her tears. Calming from the emotional vent, they looked around the cave. They had to find a way out and back to the surface. But the cave seemed sealed, and given the chilling temperature they were a distance below ground.

“Give us some light bud,” Hiccup asked, watching as Toothless looked around the cave. Finding the right spot, Hiccup shot a plasma blast and quirked happily as it stuck and remained lit. Moving forward, Johanna almost tripped as the floor dipped. Looking to where her foot got caught, they found a small round hole.

On closer inspection, Hiccup pulled the small puzzle pieces they found. Handing them to Johanna, he kept one to try and see if it would fit the hole. Johanna, seeing no other alternative but to complete this quest, handed the next piece as both lined and slid together.

Once the last was slid into place, a loud clunk echoed through the cavern. On guard, Johanna watched as Hiccup twisted the newly formed key, both jumping back as a pedestal rose and rock door slid open.

“This Hamish is way ahead of his time,” Johanna mused, following Hiccup through the new tunnel. Toothless growled nervously, not particularly liking the idea of going through yet another cave.

“Well, we’ve come this far,” Hiccup assured, scratching the dragon’s head and helping him through. Climbing through and over larger rocks, the trio marvelled at the last open room. Crossing a rick bridge, yet another pedestal stood before them.

“Hamish sure likes pedestals, doesn’t he?” Johanna sighed, watching as Hiccup took a small rolled parchment from a ring holder.

“This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are.” Both looked on surprised, Hiccup unrolled the parchment to reveal another detailed portrait, much like the one on the Hamishs’ shield. But instead of that, Hamish the Second was depicted much like Hiccup himself. A thinner, smaller boy standing and smiling with his father. “Whoa. Hamish the Second was a hiccup, just like…” Hiccup turned to Johanna, noting her own surprise. “Us.” Hearing him say that bloomed warmth in her soul, her surprise turning to a warming smile. “He knew only another one of us could find this place.”

“See, even Hamish told you so,” she joked, giving the happy boy a hug. She had been telling him this whole time, there was no need to prove anything by this. Being who you were was reward enough.

“Thanks Johanna,” Hiccup smiled, glad to see her smiling again. But looking out from their spot, a stray beam of light from the open ceiling glinted over a small trove of treasure.

“Whoa,” Johanna gaped. She had never seen this much gold before. Or ever. Except maybe in books and stories.

“Look at all this stuff,” Hiccup marvelled, but didn’t approach the marvel.

“Too bad Snotlout or the twins aren’t here, there would be nothing left,” Johanna joked, sharing a small laugh with Hiccup. “Being a hiccup sure seems to pay for itself, doesn’t it?” Suddenly, the parchment’s pedestal descended and rose two more. One held a hammer while the other held a quill feather.

“Wow, so Hamish Two really loved pedestals,” Hiccup joked, only to see Johanna point down.

“And riddles it seems, look here,” kneeling down, Toothless looking over them both, another riddle was etched into the stone. “Man I need to learn runes. What does it say?”

“In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment, you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth.” Groaning, Hiccup mulled over the meaning of the clue while a loud rumble distracted and drowned it out. Boulders from the ceiling crumbled and dropped, sealing them in once again.

“Is Hamish trying to kill us or something?” Johanna mimicked his groan, looking to Hiccup as more boulders and stone pillars crumbled and fall. Looking to each other, Johanna nodded. “Well Hiccup, best finish this right? Pick one!” she cried over the echoing rumbles and crashes. Hiccup glanced between them, hastily making a choice before the cavern caved in. Running forward, Johanna followed with Toothless in tow as the light disappeared.

* * *

“Keep Digging!!” Stoick, having found the kids and discovering the worse, frantically dug and threw aside rocks to try and rescue Hiccup and Johanna. His frantic cries were silenced as a neighbouring hill sank. Already running on adrenaline and worry, the group ran to the hill and, much to their surprise, there stood Hiccup, Johanna and Toothless.

The quill firmly gripped in hand, his other grasping the scroll and Johanna’s hand, Hiccup smiled over to the others.

“Son,” Stoick breathed a sigh as he ran to his son. Hiccup, once letting go of Johanna, ran to his father. Unexpected on Hiccup’s part, Stoick raised his small boy into the air and crushed him to his chest. The emotion threatened to spill from his eyes as he held Hiccup as if the very wind would carry him off again.

“Yeah—us, dad, I can’t breathe,” only given a moment more, Stoick placed Hiccup on the ground as the others, both relieved and happy, ran up to them. Astrid threw her arms around him, kissing a cheek while the others crowded. A chorus of ‘you’re okay’ and ‘thank Thor’ echoed around them as Johanna came to join. She smiled, Hiccup had many friends who cared about him, it was good to see this. She didn’t mind if they didn’t show this to her. She was still only new to their lives where as Hiccup had been with them all their lives. Her surprise welled when Astrid, finished hugging her boyfriend, ran to her and pulled her into the same hug. Unexpected but very much appreciated, Johanna returned the caring hug.

“What happened?” Fishlegs pipped, his concern rolling back while Snotlout rolled his eyes.

“Blah Blah Blah! Who cares?! Where’s the treasure?!” he demanded, his same old self breaching his previous concern. Johanna rolled her own eyes but smiled at the awaited shock. She and Hiccup shared a knowing smile, both holding the parchment to show the others and Stoick.

“This is Hamish’s real son,” Hiccup smiled, turning to Stoick as his own surprise jumped off him.

“That’s not treasure,” Snotlout whined, his own dreams quashed.

“But it is, to the right people,” Johanna smiled. “Treasure is never just gold and jewels, Snotlout. Treasure is to each person, something so precious that no amount of money could change the importance it had to them.” Looking back to the picture, she smiled as Stoick agreed.

“It is, to a Father,” kneeling before Hiccup, he held him close. “I never meant to make you feel like ya had to do somethin’ like this.” Hiccup nodded, agreeing with him.

“I know, Dad. But I had to do it, for myself.” A small giggled turned them to Johanna.

“He is your son after all Chief. It’s either hands on or he doesn’t learn anything. Right?” Hearing this, Hiccup turned and smiled back. In the short amount of time they spent together, it was strange for all to see Hiccup barrel to her, both of them hugging tight. “But do it again, and I will scold you so bad Gothi will have to make burn ointment to last you months.” Despite the harshness of her warning, the pair laughed it out while the others looked on confused or saw something the others missed.

* * *

Back in the village, back within the halls of the Great Hall. Bucket amended his portrait of Hiccup and Stoick, and even amended the portrait of Hamish the First and his son. Both stood proud before the hanging shield as the villagers appreciated the work behind it. Hiccup, as the halls slowly emptied, noticed Johanna had already left. Coming out with his father, he noticed she was making her way back to her house, smiling and waving to villagers as they called to her and passed her. She seemed …lighter now, maybe their talk really helped. He was glad he could.

“Hiccup, I need to ask you something?” Stoick asked as they came to their little home. Toothless already bounded inside, spitting into the fireplace to set the warm flames to work chasing away the chill in their home.

“Yeah dad?” Hiccup replied, coming to sit before the fire to warm himself.

“What exactly happened between you and Johanna while down there? You’ve seemed to…become closer,” Stoick wasn’t hinting to anything. He knew Hiccup loved Astrid and that was a partnership he looked forward to blessing when they were older. But seeing how he acted with Johanna before all of this and now after, something had definitely changed.

“I…” Hiccup paused, Toothless cooing to his indecisive rider. “I’m not sure if I should. She shared something really…personal.”

“Was it that bad?” Stiock asked, unbelieving of him. “She’s always been strong and happy, as far as I’m aware, and only Mildew seems to have a grudge. But that isn’t new.” Hiccup pondered what he should say when Stoick rose and placed a hand on his shoulder, coming to sit closer to him. “And as her Chief, if there is anything bothering her I need to know, so I can help her.”

“It’s…nothing like that, dad,” guess there was no way around it. Stoick would eventually get it out of him, “She…throughout our whole hunt, she constantly told me I didn’t need to do this, that you loved me for who I am. I didn’t listen and when the end seemed to come and I was too stubborn to stop, she said something that shocked me.”

“And what was that?” Stoick asked, pondering what exactly she said to shock him.

“‘At least your father gives a damn about you’,” Hiccup looked up to see the surprise across his father’s bearded face, moving forward. “When we were down in that cave, I asked her. It got pretty emotional since…dad, she was abandoned by her parents…because she was a hiccup.” Again the Chief sat shocked. Such a happy and kind woman like her was abandoned by her parents? “She said she was a mistake, a burden and something they didn’t want. And when they had a son, they basically threw her to her grandparents and told them to… ‘deal with this problem’ like she wasn’t even a person.” Hiccup sighed, not feeling right about telling something so personal but it might help her in the end. “She’s only like this because she had loving grandparents raising her, but the idea of me trying so hard to prove myself…when I already had your love, she kinda snapped.”

“I see,” what else could Stoic say. This was a side of the woman they hadn’t seen before. There was more to her past than she had let on. “Then, there is only one thing to so now.” Stoick stood, walking from his son as he watched him leave.

“Dad. What are you going to do?” Hiccup asked, sceptical and pondering what his father was going to do.

“You’ll see.” With that, Stoick left the house, not returning until the night grew dark and Hiccup was already asleep.


	7. Joining with a ring of Dragon Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come from every corner of our lives, and Johanna is about to be shown a large surprise.  
> But Mildew has one the whole of Berk isn't about to forget.

* * *

 

Yawning, Johanna blinked the glare from her eyes, turning away from the light shining in her eyes. Light? Gasping, Johanna leapt from her bed and quickly got changed. She was normally up earlier than this, no doubt some of the villagers were waiting for her to open up shop. Cursing under her breath as she managed to control her auburn hair enough to get it into a braid, she was surprised to find her shop empty.

“What the?” confused and a little curious, Johanna walked out into the village to find everyone heading up to the great hall.

“Johanna!” turning, she walked up to Astrid as she stopped in front of her home. “Everyone is being called to the Hall, seems the Chief has an announcement.”

“Do you know what it might be?” Johanna asked, walking up with the younger teen, watching as she just shook her head and lead the way into the mountain carved hall. Everyone crowded in, the dragon riders and some of the younger children tried to reach the front while the older villagers took a spot close enough to observe.

“Alright! Alright quiet everyone!” Stoick called over the crowd, silencing the loud murmurs and chatter to quiet and curious whispers. “Now, most know of the events that occurred yesterday, and the historic find by my son and the dragon riders!” many of the villages cheered and clapped, leaving the riders to bow, wave or soak up the attention. A raised hand from the chief silenced the crowd, again confusing them as they had believed this was the point of the meeting. “But today, we honour another. Johanna MacAlister, step forward.”

Johanna looked on in shock. All eyes of the crowd, including her friends, turned to her in an instant. Swallowing her anxiety from the sudden attention, she took a breath and approached the chief with confidence, if only in spirit. Her breathing was shallow and fast but disguised as normal breaths, her hands felt clammy and her legs like jelly as she stood before Stoick.

“You came to us near Hel’s gate, frozen and feverish. You returned strong and, despite our own reservations, you have become a part of our tribe,” many cheered, agreeing with their chief. “You have shown a dedication and duty no outsider has ever shown, proven again yesterday,” Turning to the crowd, Stoick stood proud with a hand on her shoulder. “I was told of Johanna’s part in finding Hamish’s treasure, but also her selfless act in protecting my son.” Realisation crossed Johanna, turning to Hiccup. How much had he told his father? “It is with these acts; I have come to a decision.” Turning away from Hiccup as Stoick moved back, watching as Gobber handed him a large axe. It was ornate with detailed carvings and etches. The crowd turned in awe as Stoick stood before Johanna, watching the confusion playing across her face. “As Chief of Berk, I hereby welcome you as a member of the Berk Tribe! Of the clans present! Who here challenges this claim!” Silence fell across the crowd; none spoke nor moved. “Of the clans present! Who backs my choice!”

“The Jorgenson’s back the claim!” Spitelout shouted, something that surprised Johanna.

“The Hofferson’s back the claim!” recognising the next voice as Astrid’s father, the chorus of calls soon took the whole hall.

“The Ingerman’s back the claim!”

“The Thorston’s back the claim!”

“The Larson’s back the claim!”

The entire hall had shouted their stance. Johanna had no idea but tears began to well in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. The weight returned to her shoulder, looking up at Stoick. His eyes were soft and kind, revealing something she hadn’t seen before. Understanding.

“I know you’re feeling sad and alone, your family is Loki knows where and whether they care or not,” handing her the axe, she stared between it and him. So he did know. Hiccup told him. She was starting to regret telling him anything, her tears shifting from happiness to sadness when his own eyes shifted again. They were still kind but it wasn’t out of his own selfless actions, those were the same eyes her grandfather would grace her. “Know this. You are more than what your parents think. We look after our own, and you’re one of us now. Berk can be your home as long as you want. We’re here for you should you ever need us.” Urging the axe to her, Johanna took a moment.

Even though she was a stranger to them, even after knowing her past, he would still accept her. The whole village did. Swallowing again, her hand took the handle, testing the axe’s weight. It was heavy but balanced. Gripping it tight, she took the axe from the chief, raising it high to the hall and signalled a rousing cheer.

“You! Johanna MacAlister! Are now a member of Berk!” Stoick shouted over the crowd. “You may now own land, train in the dragon arena, uphold arms and defend berk when needed. You are the head of your clan, Clan MacAlister!”

“Clan MacAlister!” the room roared, everyone smiling and clapping while the weight of the axe brought her arm down and handed the ornate weapon back to Stoick.

“Thank you…” it was all she could think of saying, looking up to the chief. “I…I have no idea what else to say…you didn’t have to do this, but you did. Thank you.” She wasn’t sure if this against tradition or would be seen as something else at the current time, but Johanna didn’t care. Her arms reached as far as they could and embraced the chief in a hug. Her heart tugged and pulled at their kindness, she couldn’t stop herself from hugging even if she wanted to. Stoick, however, didn’t seem fazed nor surprised with her hugging him. Instead, he smiled back and returned her embrace.

“Hiccup!” as the dispersing and cheering villagers passed, Hiccup ran up stage. He was somewhat hesitant since he did reveal Johanna’s closely guarded pain to his father, but instead found himself in the same embrace. “You and the other dragon riders have my permission to train Johanna,” Hiccup nodded, smiling as Johanna did and led her from his dad. He watched as she wiped tears from her eyes, her happiness overflowing as she left the hall with the other riders.

“Hey…what are they doing?” surprised, some of the village builders were working on the small house she had been occupying since the chief allowed her to stay there.

“I think dad had said something about extending it a bit, if only to accommodate a proper store, and something about a more room for you in case you get a dragon,” a dragon of her own? Johanna almost chocked. She could have her own dragon too?

“Wow,” even in her shock, Johanna quickly and discreetly pinched herself, in case she was dreaming and so the twins wouldn’t see. “So…where do we start?”

* * *

 

Coming back to her home that night, Johanna released the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Who would have guessed riding a dragon would be such a thrill!

Johanna recalled every lesson as she prepared a small pot of seafood stew. Given a chance on Meatlug just to get used to flying, the plucky Gronkle was patient with her as she hovered and moved about the arena, moving around the obstacles the riders had set up. Fishlegs then took her though some Dragon facts, explaining each of the dragons while they showed off their skills and attributes. Since the dragons had already deemed her not a threat, she was able to move around them without much resistance.

She chuckled as she remembered Snotlout taking charge of boasting about Hookfang, said dragon proceeding to prove him right. He ran screaming to a water bucket while Hookfang took to her neck scratches. She also recalled her panic when she was scratching Barf and Belch’s necks before they collapsed. Hiccup had explained she had scratched a nerve that calmed the dragon and relaxed them to the point of passing out. But they were fine.

“Wonder if I’ll get my own dragon?” she wondered, pouring out several bowls of the stew. Some of the builders were finishing up on her new home so she felt compelled to at least offer them a meal for their work. The men smiled as she approached with the delicious broth, taking hearty gulps and dunking offered bread. Johanna smiled, looking back at their work.

It was certainly bigger as well as reinforced. An additional room had been added upstairs while down stairs was significantly bigger and lined with proper tables for her wares. Outside, smaller tables were lined for an outdoor display. A window had been carved out to allow a small window bench section to show she was open for business. Business. She had her own business and at only eighteen. This would’ve never happened at home.

Home.

For the first time in the few months she had been here. She had thought of home. She wondered if her grandparents knew? If time still moved the same pace here and there, would they be looking for her or say she’s dead? They would search, her grandfather wouldn’t stop. Her grandmother would weep. Her heart churned at the thought of her disappearance causing a decline in health, or lead to something far worse.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she focused back on her shop. She had an early morning to prepare for, given now she was receiving dragon training, she would need to stock up to cover the morning.

* * *

 

And just as she thought, getting up before dawn and starting out her first large batch of bread, tarts, pastries and small cakes, she was flooded with customers.

She smiled as everyone enjoyed their purchases. Little children giggling as they offered their buckets of berries for her tarts, while milk and flour were offered by their parents. It seemed unfortunate that Johanna had no sugar and was running low on yeast. Making this not her best batch of bread. No one seemed to mind thankfully, but she had to find a way to either make sugar and yeast or some other alternative.

“TRADER JOHANN’S HERE!!” came a shout, almost instantly causing a stir from everyone around her. Looking on confused, Johanna managed to catch one of the farmers before he barrelled out.

“Wait, who’s trader Johann?” she asked.

“Well he’s a trader of course! A merchant who has crossed the seas and brings all kinds of knick-knacks, weapons and food,” his excitement left her in a daze as he ran out, but brought about her own smile. A merchant? Foreign foods? Maybe he had sugar! And spices, and yeast! Hurried, knowing she would either have to bring payment or trade, she gathered up her finest batch of berry tarts and loaves of bread.

Packing them in her basket, she chased the crowd out of the village and down to the docks. Reaching the docks, she smiled as the villagers searched through the trader’s wares, offering what trade they had for the items. Johann himself seemed to have a true gift of the gab, haggling and discussing payments before parting his wares for new ones. Carefully stepping onto the docked boat, she noticed Snotlout looking through everything he could reach, Fishlegs dashing through a pile of books, Astrid inspecting the choice of weapons while Gobber seemed interested in what looked like a wooden block with bells.

Conducting her own search, Johanna was exstatic to find several bags of sugar, flour, spices, yeast and herbs she recognised and even other little trinkets that caught her eye.

“Find something that interests you, my dear?” Johanna noticed Johann had approached her. Looking behind, she noticed Snotlout had turned nose deep in a mirror, Astrid took particular interesting in a mace while Fishlegs had already run off the ship with a book. “Say, I haven’t seen you before. I doubt I could forget such a beautiful young lady.” Johanna giggled, his overly politeness was not wasted on her. She knew he meant business, and business was her game.

“I’ve only been on Berk the last couple of months, recently joined the tribe too,” she smiled, watching Johann nod.

“Ah I see, not many could receive such an honour,” Johanna nodded, smiling again. “Now, is there something you would like?”

“Actually, these bags of sugar, flour and spices would be perfect,” pointing to the bags, Johanna then offered her basket. “I’ll give you this basket of fresh bread baked this morning and a dozen of my best berry tarts.” She was surprised Johann had turned a nose, no doubt thinking he couldn’t resell something that would go to waste too quickly. Johanna, however, took the bread and broke it in half, allowing the trader to inhale its fresh scent.

“My word, never have I smelt bread so fresh,” surprised, Johann took a bite of the bread and swooned. “And so soft, you my dear have a talent.”

“That’s why I’m the village baker now,” Johanna smiled. “Which is why I’ll give you these plus a few more loaves for sale for the sugar, yeast, herbs and spices, and flour. Also, when you come back around and have more, I’ll give you my freshest batch.”

“That my dear is a deal,” taking one of the tarts, Johann drooled from the sweet tang of the berries. “Such quality will be sort after at my other ports.” Nodding, Johanna called over Bucket and Mulch for help carrying the bags on the promise of their favourite pastries. She quickly ran back up to her store of gather more bread and pastries to hand over to Johann.

Taking her little over fifteen minutes, Johanna returned much to Johann’s delight. Placing her goods aside, she watched as Hiccup bartered for a pot of squid ink. Stoick had joined the boat, inspecting a balanced sword. Something about it being a gift for a neighbouring chief, she had been too preoccupied ignoring Snotlout’s efforts to impress to pay attention. A loud bellow had turned her back, smiling as Stoick mounted his own dragon.

“Oh you finally named him. Thornado, huh?” Hiccup asked, watching the large blue dragon buck excitedly while Stoick tried to remain on his back.

“That’s right! Because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado,” one particularly strong buck almost threw the chief into the water. “Besides, it’s the only thing he’ll answer to. Turns out he can be quite stubborn!!” Managing to wrangle the dragon, calming him a moment, Hiccup rolled his eyes and Johanna giggled.

“Can’t imagine where he gets that from,” Hiccup drawled, smiling as Johanna laughed. The pair then took to the air, flying off to the Shivering Shores.

“Ah, men riding dragons. What a magnificent sight,” Johann smiled, watching the chief fly off. Johanna was inclined to agree, hoping she took could join them in the skies. But a particularly pungent smell tickled her nose, instantly recognising the stench and moving away from it.

“Johann,” Mildew growled, watching the trader approach.

“Mildew!” Johann greeted, always chipper.

“Did you bring what I want?” Mildew snapped, looking around the ship. Johanna didn’t like how he glanced and ensured no one watched. Taking to a weapon stand and pretending to inspect the weapons, she watched the exchange.

“Always straight to the point. I like that,” Johann breathed, his chipper attitude straining with the old man’s bluntness. Pointing to several covered baskets near the back of the ship. Mildew seemed pleased with the contents, which concerned Johanna. “I assume you’ve brought my cabbage,” pleased with the fresh produce, Mildew ordered another villager to take the baskets to his house high atop the village. Johanna removed herself, turning away from the vile man.

Unfortunately, a Terrible Terror took a liking to the baskets. Snapping at Johann as he tried to remove it. Before he could grab the tail and remove it, Johanna jumped forward, seeing Toothless on the boat with Hiccup. If there was one thing she learnt about Toothless was he was protective. The Terror seemed quite interested in the basket so Johanna turned his attention to one of her treats, removing him from the basket.

“Ah, thank you Miss,” Johann smiled, relieved to have Toothless stop growling.

“Johanna, and it’s fine. Little guy shouldn’t be snooping,” the Terror decided it liked being in her hands, nuzzling her fingers and getting comfortable. Moving off the ship, Johanna decided to organise her new purchase and get herself sorted before heading to dragon training.

* * *

 

Johanna had been looking forward to training, but worried for Toothless. He seemed to have developed a cold which led to affecting his flying. Returning to her hut for the night, she caught that vile scent before seeing Mildew skulking around the village. Curious, she followed the old man and watched as he…started gardening? Strange.

She stayed a moment before the elder left, she approached the small patch of flowers. Small, blue, they appeared to look like some kind of posy. She watched as a dragon approached, a small Terrible Terror. It sniffed at the flowers before coughing and sneezing. Maybe the flowers had something to do with the Toothless getting sick? It was possible, since most allergic reactions were caused by flora.

Moving to the chief’s hut, Johanna screamed and dodged as Hookfang and a rather frightened Snotlout plummeted to the ground. The poor Monstrous Nightmare. Running to the downed dragon, helping the young rider to his feet, Meatlug zoomed overhead to land heavily much like Hookfang.

“It’s spreading to all the dragons!” Hiccup’s panic turned the remaining riders to the chief’s hut. “How do we stop this?”

“Gothi! She’ll know what to do!” Gobbler smiled, running off to fetch the village healer. While the riders tended to their dragons, Johanna turned to the strange new flowers, the same one’s Mildew was planting.

“Hey Fishlegs!” she called, picking a few flowers before chasing after the fretting boy. “Do you still have that botany book you bought from Johann the other day?”

“Well yeah, but what good would that do?” he asked, cooing and petting a sneezing and coughing Gronkle. Meatlug could barely stand much less walk in a straight line.

“A theory, but it might be of some help. Please, I just need to read it quickly,” relenting, Fishlegs handed over his book before all attention returned to Meatlug. Johanna was going to get to the bottom of this, Mildew wasn’t going to get away with this.

* * *

 

“I’ve heard Gothi can tell you when you’re going to die just by looking at your fingernails.” Astrid and Fishlegs watched as Gothi inspected a lethargic Toothless, Hiccup returning to his side with a damp cloth. The elderly healer looked into his eyes, inspected his teeth, gums and tongue before she threw bones to read their patterns. Deep in thought, she pondered their meanings and weight against the problem at hand.

“Ah, that’s just an old wives’ tale,” Gobber brushed aside the comment, much to Fishlegs’ relief. “She looks at your tongue.” A faint slurp died out in the hut, Fishlegs’ lips squared shut. Gobber shook his head before looking over Gothi’s shoulder, reading the scribbles and signs she drew in the ash pit beneath the huts fire pit.

“She says they’re reacting to something, like they’re allergic,” Gobber translated, standing beside the elder.

“Allergic? To what?” Hiccup asked, petting a whining Nightfury too weak to life his head.

“To a moose…wearing boots…Shouldn’t be hard to find!” Gothi glared at the half man, clubbing his head with her staff. With a grunt of pain, a small apology from him, Gobber took another look at the runes. “I didn’t think that was right,” he snickered, angering the elder further. “Ah, they’re allergic to something new that’s just come to the island,” Gobber smiled triumphant but took a small aside to the kids. “But that still looks like a moose.” His caught response was met with another swift clubbing.

“There are a lot of new things on the island, Trader Johann was just here,” Astrid added, all of which agreed with her. Gothi then scribbled again, her gaze serious to the effects escalating in the dragons.

“She says to get rid of everything, immediately. Otherwise it’s just going to get worse, the dragons are going to get sicker,” pointing to Toothless, his lethargy drew him to the point of passing out, causing Hiccup greater distress.

“Or just one thing,” everyone in the room turned to the door, Johanna huffing as she ran in. “I know what is making the dragons sick,” moving to Toothless, handing Fishlegs back his book, Johanna held out some of the blooms from outside, the same ones Mildew had been planting. Toothless took one whiff of the plant before a taking a few sharp inhales.

“Get Back!!” Hiccup and Johanna lept from the sick dragon, watching as a plasma blast singed a wooden strut. “Johanna! What did you do? What is that?”

“This, is what is making the dragons sick!” she smiled, handing over the flower. “The dragons were showing symptoms of something we call back home a ‘cold’ or ‘hayfever’; it’s that stuffy feeling you get in the spring when flower pollen gets stuck in your nose.”

“Oh, that’s happens to my cousin every spring,” Fishlegs added, seemingly finding an answer to a long standing question.

“Yes, there’s something in the flower that the dragons react to, like getting a cold. But it’s much worse than that,” Johanna explained, offering Toothless a little comfort.

“How is it worse?” Hiccup asked, scratching Toothless’ back.

“These symptoms in people would eventually go away, the body is able to fight it off and recover, but with all these flowers around they just keep getting sick and fast.” Fishlegs gasped, flipping through his book as Johanna explained, turning the group at his discovery.

“She’s right! The flower is a Blue Oleander; Very beautiful, very soft and perennial…” shifting through the contents of the page until he hit the core. “And…poisonous to reptiles!”

“That means poisonous to dragons!!” Hiccup gasped, Gothi looked on in shock, taking one of the flowers to inspect it before scribbling in the ash again.

“Gothi agrees, she’s only seen Blue Oleanders a few times but never on Berk,” Gobber translated, watching her scribble. “She agrees that these must be what are causing the dragons.”

“And I saw Mildew planting these the day before the dragons started showing signs,” Johanna hissed, offering Toothless a small scratch to cheer him up. “First things first though, we need to get rid of all these flowers before the dragons get worse.”

“Agreed. Come on, we’ll get the twins and Snotlout too. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Nodding, Astrid and Fishlegs followed Johanna out, breaking off to find the others and collect some tools to uproot their problem. Hiccup lingered, petting and assuring his friend they would help them.

* * *

 

Returning the Berk, watching his son and his friends uprooting strange blue flowers while Mildew seemed to be arguing with them. Landing near his home, Stoick scaled down the steep hill to Hiccup and a shouting Mildew.

“What do you think you’re doing! I made a fair trade for those flowers!” Mildew snapped, trying to stop Hiccup and Johanna from placing some of the flowers into a barrel.

“Cleaning up your mess!” Johanna snapped, pushing past the elder to place another barrel aside before turning to help Astrid.

“What is going on here?!” Stoick’s voice carried over the squabble, turning Hiccup and Mildew to him while Astrid, Johanna, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs remained where they were.

“Dad, the dragons are sick because of this flower Mildew planted, they’re getting worse! Unless we get rid of them, the dragons might not make it,” Hiccup argued, Mildew turning his victim card on the chief.

“Chief, how was I to know that these flowers were harmful to dragon?” Mildew asked, feigning innocence. “The town square has never looked better with these flowers, I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness.”

“That usually happens when no one sees you,” Johanna mumbled, causing Astrid and Snotlout to chuckle as she moved another barrel. A glare shot at her from the old man, glaring her down.

“Since when have you cared about beauty and happiness?” Astrid snapped, turning from Johanna’s joke to rebut the elder.

“You did this!” Hiccup pointed, turning his father’s head.

“What? Me? True I may be no friend of the dragons, but in this case, on my life, I was not trying to harm them,” Mildew feigned again, pulled a growl from Johanna.

“Not directly maybe, but _in_ directly your actions are harming the entire dragon populace here. Man up and take responsibility,” she hissed, pulling another glare from him. But her glare didn’t last as she gasped, spotting Thornado moving to one of the still open barrels. “No No! Thornado don’t!”

“Johanna stop!” Hiccup tried to pull her back, but both were too late to stop the Thunderdrum and Johanna was too late to move aside. Taking one deep breath, inhaling the poisonous flower’s scent, Thornado gasped and puffed, snorting a large sneeze. Johanna, caught in the sudden sound wave, was thrown across the square. Rolling, she slammed hard into a neighbouring building.

“Johanna!!” Snotlout and Fishlegs ran to her, the others in tow while Stoick and Hiccup tended to the Thunderdrum.

“Are you okay?” Astrid asked, helping the limping girl to her feet. Something warm crossed her hands, looking down agape to find blood. Looking at Johanna’s shoulder, a long gash spilled blood, staining her shirt. Looking over, Astrid spotted a bloodied sword, lying on the ground.

“Astrid…I…” A gasp of pain doubled Johanna over, knees giving out under them. Stoick took charge, looking over her shoulder, mapping the long gash. Sighing, his eyes glared down at the spluttering Mildew while helping Johanna back to her feet.

“Astrid, go fetch Gothi now. Hiccup, you and the rest of the dragon riders finish up here, and get Gobber. We need everything we can get to figure this out,” Stoick ordered, easily supported Johanna as they moved to her hut.

Hiccup growled, glaring down Mildew as well before turning to the rest of the riders. Mildew just spluttered and grumbled, claiming no fault and moving off.

Johanna felt strangely cold, knowing now she was losing too much blood to be safe. While Stoick got her to a seat, she surprised him by grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

“Johanna, I know you’re in pain but that won’t…” Before he could stop her, Johanna torn her ruined sleeve and shoulder before pouring the alcohol over the cut. Using the torn sleeve, she bit down as the pain renewed and burned, throwing her into the chair. “What in Odin’s name are you doing girl?!” He snapped, grabbing a towel to clean the alcohol off, turning surprised again when she shooed him off.

“It’ll…clean the wound…prevent…infection,” gasping, rolling with the pain, she tried to even out her breathing as Gothi and Astrid ran in. Stoick told Gothi what Johanna had done, surprising the old woman as well as the fact she indeed found the wound was clean, no sign of infection and the bleeding slowing.

What was unfortunate was Johanna required stitches. Laid out on the table, Gothi rubbing a small numbing concoction before threading her needle. Johanna tried to distract herself from the fact she was getting stitches without modern medicine. But whatever Gothi had used worked, she only felt a strange pressure on her back while Gothi worked.

“Gothi says ‘you’ll need to be careful until the cut heals, no bending your shoulder too far and you’ll need help around your store if you intend to work’,” Fishlegs and the twins had come to check on Astrid and Johanna. Astrid helped Johanna sit back up, wrapping bandages around her chest and shoulders as Gothi instructed.

“Right,” Johanna nodded, accepting a cup of water from Astrid.

“We can help out!” Snotlout beamed, leaning in. “Well, once our dragons are all better.”

“That’s nice of you all, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden,” Johanna smiled. “You all have your commitments.”

“Oh come on, we’re your friends. You helped us figure out what was making the dragons sick and helped us get them better. Helping you and your store is the least we could do,” Astrid smiled, blooming Johanna’s own. Hugging the younger teen, she flinched as her back pulled.

This was going to need adjusting to.


	8. Healing with the Heather Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking time to heal, and with the arrival of a new face, Johanna begins to wish she had a dragon of her own.  
> However, there is something about Heather that doesn't sit right.

Johanna sighed, rolling out of her bed.

It had been two week since the dragons recovered from their conditions. Her only regret was missing the humiliation Mildew suffered after his poison extraction; she did hear his screams from her home however so there was some silver lining there.

It was hard moving around with the stitches pulling her shoulder from time to time. But she couldn’t measure her happiness when, each day, her friends came to help her. Despite the fact she had to stop Fishlegs and the twins from eating all of the berries for her tarts. Though since she’s been closing her shop earlier than usual, she was able to watch her friends practise and train. Watching the dragons fly was nothing short of amazing, though she did feel a little jealous; she’d love a dragon of her own. Shaking her thoughts, Johanna managed to get changed with one arm in a sling before heading down.

Walking into her store to find her friends walking through her doors, she noticed there was another with them. She could’ve been Astrid’s twin, no doubt the same age with long braided black locks in a simple linen and leather ensemble.

“Morning guys, who’s your friend?” Johanna asked, moving to grab a few bowls.

“This is Heather, we found her on shore yesterday,”

“You mean _I_ found her yesterday!” Snotlout interrupted Fishlegs, puffing out his chest and shooting smiles to Heather, Astrid and Johanna. Typical Snotlout.

“Nice to meet you, Heather. I’m Johanna,” offering her hand, Johanna smiled as Heather returned her greeting. She could feel her hands were calloused and a little rough; good, she was a hard worker. Her pops always said you could tell a person by their hands, especially in a handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Johanna noticed Heather take another take, looking at her slung arm. “Are…you okay? What happened to your arm?”

“Oh no, it’s my back,” turning around, Johanna revealed the bandage peeking out from her shirt. “I was accidentally thrown into a wall with a sword by a sneezing Thunderdrum,” she could’ve laughed at Heather’s sudden shock. “But it’s okay, I’m almost healed up.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Johanna could tell Heather was a little nervous. She was the day she was brought to Berk too. Smiling, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you a dragon rider too?”

“Nah, I’m the town baker. And I don’t have a dragon yet, but that’s fine. I wouldn’t know the first thing about dragons,” moving to another tray, she organised herself for her baking. “But don’t worry, if these guys are helping you out, you’ll be just fine,” Heather was, understandably, confused by her remark but Johanna left it be. “You know guys, if you’re entertaining Heather I can handle the shop, it looks like it’ll be a quiet day and I need to run a few errands.”

“Are you sure? Gothi said your wound would need at least another week to heal before you can work like before,” Astrid pointed, watching Johanna grab a bag of flower with one arm.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” she smiled, shifting to easy her back pulling as she dragged the bag. “Besides, I think your dragons are going to love the treats I’ve made for them. I’ll come by the arena when I’m done.”

“Okay then,” watching everyone leave, she noticed the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout eyeing the pastries she had made the night before. Sighing, smiling all the while, Johanna gave a wave. With approval, the four Vikings gathered what pastries they could carry before rushing out. It was going to be a long day, but Johanna wanted to try something.

Easing her arm out of the sling, moving it around to get some bloodflow back, she rolled her shoulder. There was some pulling but no real pain. Reaching back, she could feel the newly knitted skin. She was no doubt going to get a scar – just one more to add to the collection. But if there was little to no pain when she moved, what was the harm?

Still, taking her time and being mindful of what she carried, Johanna managed to get back into baking. Making smaller portions but keeping count, she managed to fit four small trays into her oven instead of two. Bread took a little longer since she had to cut down how many she made at a time but she was managing her load.

Opening up her windows, letting the fresh smells waft out and seep back into the village, she was beginning to get customers.

“Oh Johanna, are ya feelin’ better?” one of the farmers walked in, his mouth already salivating from the smells. His two children ran in, excited to see a few pile of cookies and tarts.

“Much better, thanks. Still need to take it easy though, Gothi might have my head otherwise,” smiling, she quickly wrapped up his usual order and a small bag for each of his kids.

“Thank ya Johanna, but don’t you work too hard. Me wife can come by and help ya, if ya like?” shaking her head, she thanked the farmer for his kindness and got set to her growing customers.

* * *

Early afternoon and everyone had bought their fill. Closing up for the day early again, Johanna had piled a small basket of dragon treats. After some experimenting, she had found dragons liked different flavours. Terrible Terrors loved sugar and snapped up her sugar treats. Meatlug and some of the village’s Gronkles loved the biscuits she made with powdered rocks instead of flower, they never rose like the others but they were rock hard and sweet. Monsterous Nightmares like Hookfang loved spices so, thanks to Trader Johann, she managed to scrape up some chillis – or she thought that’s what they were, they were really hot. Stormfly loved soft and spongy cakes, hard to make given the era, but Johanna managed what she could. Barf and Belch were tricky since the two heads had two different ideas of taste; Barf liked saltiness while belch liked sour, so one had salty biscuits and the other had citrus cookies. Lastly, Toothless didn’t seem to have a favourite, though berry tarts made him smile.

Walking across the stands to the main entry to the arena, she was surprised to find the riders looking bored, their dragons restless or sleeping.

“Hookfang! Will you just calm down!” Snotlout and Hookfang were arguing as normal, the twins and their dragons were taking a nap, Fishlegs was grooming a passive and relaxed Meatlug while Astrid seemed to find interest in the sky. “Are we training or not?”

“Hey guys!” Johanna’s call turned all the dragons to her, especially when they smelt her treats. Distracted, Johanna smiled and offered all the dragons’ their treats. “Where’s Hiccup?”

“Giving a private lesson,” turning to Astrid, they followed her eyes up to see Toothless spinning and weaving through the sky. Two howls of laughter echoed from the acrobatic dragon, leaving most on the ground.

“I didn’t know he gave private lessons!” Fishlegs jittered in excitement but caught himself. Composed, his question regarding the supposed lessons was lost to Astrid’s curt comment.

“Uh-oh~ Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house,” Ruffnut chided, smiling as she stared at Astrid.

“Uh-oh, yeah, another rooster in the hen hou…” Tuffnut look a moment to ponder what was said, lost by its meaning. “Wait, what?”

“Nothing, she thinks I’m jealous,” Astrid scoffed, taking one of Johanna’s treats to give to Stormfly. “Which is completely ridiculous.”

“You don’t need to be, Astrid. I’m sure Hiccup is just being friendly,” Johanna placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure the girl but found the attempt failed. Tuffnut was still confused by the hen analogy when Hiccup and Heather returned. The moment Toothless landed and his passengers dismounted, he made a line to Johanna; having smelt her treats. Smiling, scratching the Night fury’s neck while the riders spoke.

Embarrassed for losing track of time, Johanna could only watch as they talked; Astrid seemed to be suspicious of Heather, Hiccup disagreed and most of the boys seemed smitten with the new girl. Johanna just looked on confused and worried for her friends. Mainly Hiccup and Astrid since the others seemed oblivious or more concerned with staring at Heather. Things were certainly going to get out of hand for the group, Johanna could feel it.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Johanna had noticed Heather going all over and chatting with each member of the riders. Not so much out of the ordinary but she had caught some of her conversations. Especially with Snotlout, who was trying to place the moves on her but she would continuously turn back to dragon facts. Either she was really into dragons or there was something more to her questioning.

She was more worried about Astrid, after watching her storm out of Hiccup’s house. She had been so assured that Heather was being suspicious. Johanna could agree with her but Heather hasn’t shown her anything to be suspicious of. Granted she didn’t have a dragon, thus she had no interest in the baker.

Thankfully, her last week was up and now she could dish out her bread like she usually did. Up before dawn, windows thrown wide open, Johanna worked like a machine and rolled out bread and treats like she had before the injury. Her stands and benches were filled to the brim with loafs of bread, rolls, treats and sweets, biscuits and sweetbread. The wafting smell of baking awoke the village, many flocking again to get the freshest bread.

Pulling out another tray of bread rolls to restock her benches, she caught a familiar black braid in the crowd.

“Oh, Good Morning Heather!” She called over the crowd, calling the girl to her. “Give me a sec, I’ll be right with you!”

“It’s okay!” Heather called back. Placing her tray down, watching as it was claimed by the crowd, Johanna moved over to Heather.

“Alrighty, how are you Heather?” Johanna led her behind her counter so they could talk properly.

“Good, doing good. I’ve been meaning to ask you something though.”

“Really? Is something wrong?” Johanna asked, but there was something about her tone that seemed to hide her true intent.

“I was just curious about your dragon treats,” Heather clarified, pointing to the small basket where Johanna placed the treats before walking around the village.

“Oh, what about them?”

“Well, Snotlout told me they’re all different. Don’t all dragons like treats?” She asked, picking up a Gronkle treat.

“Well, Gronkles like harder treats while Monsterous Nightmare’s like spicy. I try to tailor to their tastes but it’s taken me at least 3 months to figure it out,” pointing to each one, Heather seemed to look thoughtful at each one.

“Wow, which do Nadder’s like?” She asked, looking over the basket.

“Well, I’ve found Nadders like soft and spongy treats, they’re the hardest to make but I manage,” picking out one treat from the basket, it looked like a small cream puff without the cream inside.

“Neat,” Heather smiled, but her distraction allowed Heather to look at her large pack.

“Are you going somewhere?” taken off by her question, Heather hiccupped her words and left Johanna suspecting an ulterior motive. Before she could get an answer, however, another large round of villagers flooded her store. Turning her attention back to them, she left Heather unattended.

Once the crowd had died down again, Johanna noticed Heather was gone. Something just wasn’t right with how she was asking questions about the treats, taking a moment to check her basket.

“Wait, I put four of each here…” Johanna recounted and recounted her treats, four of each of the treats except for Stormfly. There were only two treats left for the Nadder, where there should have been four. Now she was concerned; after all the questions Heather had asked her about the treats, about Stormfly specifically and her now missing treats. Running out of her shop, Astrid almost bowled her over. “Astrid?! What’s wrong?”

“It’s that lying, deviant little wretch! She’s stole Stormfly!” Johanna paused. That must’ve been why Heather was so interested in the treats!

“Then that’s how she did it.”

“What?” Astrid watched Johanna, hoping for an answer.

“Heather was here not too long ago, and she only seemed interested in my dragon treats, specifically my Nadder treats,” Astrid could put two and two together, only fanning the already billowing rage boiling up in her mind. “Then she disappears without a word and two of my Nadder treats are gone.”

“Why that no good, lying, wretched…Argh~!” Johanna jumped from the sudden shout, dodging as Astrid raced to Hiccup’s hut. She had never seen Astrid so mad before; she had been angry before because of the antics of the twins or even Snotlout but it seemed Heather pulled out a rage she hadn’t seen yet. Catching up, she saw Astrid and Hiccup run out of the Chief’s, leaving her to try and catch up again.

Finally making it to the training arena, Johanna could see they had picked up the others along the way. Everyone had mounted their dragons, save for Hiccup setting Toothless’ saddle for two and Fishlegs finishing his tack on Meatlug.

“Where…where are you going?” Johanna tried to calm her breathing, standing before the riders.

“Outcast Isle, we need to stop Heather before she can hand off our book to the Outcasts,” Fishlegs answered, given Hiccup and Astrid were having a bit of a rough exchange.

“Alvin? Whose he?”

“Leader of the Outcasts,” Fishlegs pulled himself onto Meatlug, giving her a small pat. “Mean, nasty, and one was a friend of the Chief but he was thrown off Berk for treachery.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Johanna turned to Hiccup, watching him climb on Toothless in front of Astrid. “I want to help.”

“Sorry Johanna, but without a dragon to ride you won’t be much help,” Snotlout answered, taking to the wing. The comment cut, Johanna took a step back and turned away from the rider. Fishlegs and the twins took off after, while Astrid and Hiccup walked up.

“Johanna…” she raised her hand, pointing to the others.

“You need to go, if Outcast Isle is as close as you claim by air, you can’t waste time here,” Toothless took that as a cue to leave, leaving behind a discouraged teen behind. Johanna knew, as much as she cared for them as friends and no matter what adventure they go on, she could only do so much without a dragon.

Sighing, she turned away from the arena, making her way back to her store. She wished she could have a dragon. Passing the many homes in the village, where at least one dragon resided in each home. Kids running around with Terrible Terrors while adults with Nadders and Gronckles went about their days and working together. Johanna wondered if having a dragon would help her, no matter if it were for her store or as a companion like the other riders. Then it brought up the question of which dragon she would have. It may be difficult with how closed in her home and store is.

Walking into her store, busying herself on cleaning and preparing for the next day, she couldn’t shake the thought of her lacking a dragon. The only one in the village without a dragon. Besides Gobber… though that would be a benefit given the nature of the man. Regardless, now she could only wait; wait for her friends to return with the book, wait for her chance to help, and her chance to gain a dragon companion.

* * *

The past day had left Berk rather rattled, or at least the dragon riders were.

Johanna had made several rounds to the arena, watching the riders develop their skills with their dragons. They were worried, she could tell. Worried that this Alvin had the Book of Dragons and would use their own knowledge against them.

But something just didn’t sit right with her. Sure, Heather had brought all of this onto Berk, but something seemed off about her motives. If this Alvin was as heinous and vile as they say, why was she anywhere near him? It bothered her to the point where she couldn’t focus on her baking. She decided to find her own answers. The riders could worry about the book, she would worry about Heather.

Taking her time, Johanna watched Astrid leave. No doubt Heather had escaped again. Once the room was clear, she walked in. Heather was in a cell by herself, but she looked up as Johanna pulled a chair over from the far wall.

“What do you want? Want a turn at gloating too?”

“No.” Her curt answer took Heather off, watching her sit down. “I want to know the truth. Not the little charade you put on for Hiccup and the others,” before she could respond, Johanna raised a hand to continue talking. “That isn’t to say I’m on your side. You hurt my friends, bad. But I can see that there is more to this than just helping someone like this Alvin. So I want the truth. No lies, no tricks.”

“And what do I get if I do?” Rolling her eyes, Heather watched Johanna as she abandoned her seat too soon and returning with the door key.

“Your freedom, with a little extra baggage, depending on your story. Deal?” Johanna wasn’t about to help the enemy. Far from it. But she would do this to save her friends.

“Fine,” Heather took a seat herself, the annoyance swiftly melting into concern and worry. “My family lives on a small island, about a day or so away by boat.” Johanna nodded, letting her continue. “But…the Outcasts came, they took everyone, even my parents. But, when they saw me, Alvin thought he could use me.”

“Use you?” Johanna pondered her comment, realising something. “Bet he thought you could fool Hiccup and the others because you’re close to their age.”

“Yeah, at least that was the idea,” Heather sighed. “He said I had to get Hiccup’s trust, get the book, then bring it back to him in exchange for my parents. I’d do anything to save them.”

“We can agree on that,” Standing, Johanna had a lot to think about. “Listen, I’m…gonna ponder on what you’ve said. Not for long so you can calm yourself,” noticing Heather’s jump, Johanna knew that time was getting short. “Let me see what the others are planning, then, maybe I can help you out.”

“Why…are you doing this?” Heather asked, watching Johanna leave.

“Call it maturity or call it experience, one thing I have up on the others is I know when someone is lying to me. I knew something was up when all your focus was on dragons and the book. Those were lies,” she noticed Heather cringe, knowing she regretted her actions. “But talking about your parents, that was all truth so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. But prove me wrong and I’ll put you down only a Scotsman could.” Though her comment left Heather confused, Johanna knew she had to act quick if she was to help. She was doing all of this for the others; she couldn’t really tell if it just was the fact she was older or maybe it was the experience she had dealing with liars; whatever the case, Heather’s role was bigger than they anticipated, and someone could get hurt.

She was just going to make sure it was an Outcast who got hurt.

* * *

With the sun setting, Johanna had spent most of the day trying to find the others. They weren’t at the arena nor their homes. Hiccup’s father was the only one to know their location, and the location of a boat.

Johanna huffed as she reached the secluded beach. She really needed to get back into shape. But looking out at the boat far off in the distance, she knew she was too late.

“Wait!” Calling out might’ve been fruitless but it caught their attention. The riders, minus Astrid, turned once Johanna reached them.

“Johanna? What’s wrong?” Hiccup met her halfway, seeing how she heaved and gulped air.

“Did you run all the way here from the village?” Fishlegs asked, but was shot down when Johanna stared back.

“Where’s…Astrid?” she gasped, slowly calming her racing heart.

“She’s disguised herself as Heather to get the book back from Alvin, duh,” Snotlout quipped but jumped as Johanna gasped.

“She’ll be putting them in danger!”

“Who?” Hiccup could see something was bothering her, seeing her eye Astrid’s retreating boat.

“Heather’s parents!” Johanna hissed, finally getting her heart back in step.

“Oh naïve Johanna, she’s lying to you,” Snotlout cooed, coming to stand next to her. “So she can get you to let her out.” He failed his attempt to correct her, falling flat on his face when she sidestepped his arm.

“No she ain’t!” Johanna snapped, sighing to calm her nerves. “Look guys, I know you don’t trust her but you can trust me,” they couldn’t falter that, especially now after all they’ve been through. Johanna had been in the same position as Heather; however unlike Heather she never steered them wrong before. “I can tell when people are lying to me; like when Snotlout said he didn’t take an extra loaf yesterday!” as if on cue, everyone turned to see Snotlout eating the last piece of a loaf. One that disappeared into his mouth once everyone was looking. “Heather isn’t. Not about her village being attacked or her parents’ held as hostages. Sending Astrid could complicate things.”

“It’s too late now to bring her back,” Tuffnut added. “She’ll be at Outcast Isle by morning.”

“Then we go to the rendezvous point early,” Hiccup turned to the others, watching as they were already getting onto their dragons. “We’ll scout the area near the Outcast’s camp. If Heather’s parents are there we need to get them away first.”

“And what if she’s been lying this whole time?!” Snotlout grumbled. “We’d be putting ourselves in danger!”

“Same thing would go for her parents if she’s telling the truth,” Hiccup climbed onto Toothless as Johanna approached. “Johanna…”

“It’s alright, Hiccup. Go, I’ll just slow you down.”

Once again she watched her friends leave, all the while feeling helpless to do anything. Standing there on the beach, an idea sprung to mind. And she knew just the person to help her.

* * *

Having checked the barracks, Johanna wasn’t surprised to see Heather gone. But she knew exactly where she’d be.

“Couldn’t wait, could’ya?” leaning against Stormfly’s stable, Heather froze midway putting on her saddle.

“This…this isn’t.” Johanna waved her off, coming up to pet the Nadder. Stormfly sniffed her hands, licking them and the taste of treats on them. With a giggle, Johanna pulled out one such treat that left the Nadder content.

“I told the others, and they’re willing to assume your parents are there. But I’ll be damned if I let them get into another scuffle and not be able to help,” Turning to Heather, she relented. “You can ride a dragon better than me; I helped with your parents, now help me with my friends.” Offering her hand, Heather paused a moment. Johanna could see she was weighing her options. She could only hope Heather would agree.


	9. Healing with the Heather report; where lightning didn't strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concluding the adventure with Heather and the Outcasts, Johanna's presence makes a small change in events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank wolfcub1 for bringing this up; I was so tired when I posted the last chapter, I hadn't realised I completely missed a chapter! really sorry guys, juggling a full-time job with home responsibilities and commitments gets the mind all jumbled up :D

* * *

 

As much as their mission was important, Johanna couldn’t help but marvel the fact she was _flying_ on the back of a real _dragon!_

Sitting behind Heather, holding onto her shoulders, Johanna could see herself becoming addicted to this feeling of freedom. Though she couldn’t see herself riding a Nadder; Stormfly was fast but she bounced too much, the ride wasn’t as smooth as she would’ve liked.

Coming upon Outcast Island, they could already here the commotion rousing from the ground.

“We’re too late,” now she was worried, what if the plan hadn’t worked?

“Then we better get down there!” Heather urged Stormfly on, the dragon picking up speed. Locking her legs, Johanna took a bow she had grabbed from Gobber’s armoury and notched an arrow. Coming over the field, Fishlegs and Meatlug were caught in a net while Barf and Belch were collared. The others were being overwhelmed by what Johanna could only guess where the Outcasts. Heather led their assault, directing Stormfly overhead. The Nadder’s talons locked on the net holding Fishlegs and Meatlug, a precision shot took out the rope holding the Zippleback together.

“Yeah!” Heather cheered, looking down and spotting Astrid and Hiccup.

“Go Heather!” Johanna joined, taking aim at the archers. Lining true, Johanna aimed for the dead tree branches above the enemy, taking two shots to bring the large limb down and sending the Outcasts scattering.

“Johanna?!” Hiccup called, watching Johanna jump off Stormfly as Astrid ran to check her dragon. “I thought you said you would wait on Berk.”

“I know I did, I’m sorry but the thought of you guys running into another mess made me worry,” an outcast charged towards them, interrupting Johanna’s explanation, leading to him being struck in the face with her bow, flipped onto his back.

“That doesn’t matter now, we need to get out of here,” reaching for Johanna’s hand, a stray catapult attack flew overhead, Johanna leaping out of the way as Toothless took to the sky. “Johanna!”

“Go! I’ll be okay! Get back to the attack!” Johanna waved him off, taking out another arrow as more Outcasts approached. Archery might’ve been her strong suit, but she was struggling to keep up with the burly Outcast men. She had managed to dodge most of their swings, narrowly missing a mace aiming for her head but she could feel herself getting tired.

Jumping back and getting a good hit with her bow, she turned to spot a familiar man near a catapult. That gravel grinding voice, the dirty linen, leather and scale armour, and a mug only a mother could love. It was him! The man that threw her into the icy waters almost 5 months ago! She turned to his belt, spying the Book of Dragons. They couldn’t leave this island without it!

Ducking out of a surprise hold, Johanna took aim with another arrow and shot at an overhanging branch. The dead branch easily gave way, but the man had managed to dodge it, leaving the skinny man with him to become pinned.

“Where did-?!” Johanna charged, striking the man’s face with her bow, almost snapping the tapered wood, but in that moment while he was stunned, she latched onto the book and ripped it from his belt. “Oiy!” She had only managed to jump back far enough that he missed her arm, but the long braid of her hair was just close enough for him to grab.

“Ow! Let go!” a hard yank pulled Johanna to the ground.

“Hey, Ah know you from somewhere,” his foul breath assaulted Johanna, her grip of the book tightening as he tried to yank it free. “Give it back ya pest!”

“Johanna!!” Hiccup cried, Toothless flapping overhead.

“One move Hiccup, and the girly gets it,” he tugged harder, almost pulling Johanna’s braid clean off her head. Toothless reared up, plasma bubbling up in his throat, ready to strike when he suddenly stopped.

“Toothless, what?” the telltale sheen of a cutting knife bit through, turning to see Johanna pull a dagger clean through her hair. Slicing the braid from her head, she rolled away from Alvin. Her wild red hair fell past her shoulders, framing her face. It was a shame to have to cut it free but better than then have this brute rip it from her skull. Before Alvin could try and recapture her, Johanna was grabbed by Meatlug and Fishlegs.

“Snotlout!” Johanna watched as the Monstrous Nightmare flew under the Gronkle, carefully placing Johanna onto Snotlout’s saddle.

“Hey, you look great with short hair,” he smiled, trying to play off as charming. Johanna just chuckled, watching as the others began to pull away. But a sudden scream turned them back; Alvin had flung one of his own men at them, catching Astrid.

“Astrid!” Hiccup was the first to respond, turning Toothless down to help their friend as the others continued.

“Will they be okay?” Johanna asked, gripping Snotlout’s shoulders.

“Of course they will! Alvin is a chump,” he scoffed, but she could see he was concerned, if only for Astrid.

“At least I now know who that guy is,” Johanna watched Alvin as Hiccup and Astrid re-joined the group with another Monstrous Nightmare.

“Who, Alvin?” Hiccup came up beside them, having heard Snotlout speak the outcast’s name.

“Yeah, he was using the island where the stones are as a hiding place. He was the one that threw me overboard the day you guys found me,” she explained, turning away from that dreaded island.

“Then I say we find his little hiding spot and take everything,” the twins cheered, but Johanna didn’t listen. She had a name and a face, now she knew who to avoid.

* * *

With the book back, and having raided Alvin’s little stash, Berk had returned to its usual calm. At least for the dragon riders.

Johanna returned to her store, working extra hard to catch up but found herself swamped not a week after Heather and her family left. Everyone in the village suddenly arrived on her doorstep and cleaned out every small sweet treat and cake she had.

“What is with all the commotion?” she laughed, throwing out two more trays of cookies and cakes, quickly packing up two small bags for some children. “Not that I’m complaining but why is everyone going after the treats and cakes?”

“Thawfest is tomorrow!” One of the farmers cheered, offering some goat’s cheese as payment for his basket of treats.

“What’s that?”

“All the young Vikings in the village compete in a day of challenges and feats of skill!” called a voice she hadn’t recognized. Walking through her doors, parting the crowd like he owned the place. Now she knew who he was; Spitelout, Snotlout’s father. He swaggered towards her, practically spilling confidence all over the floor. “Good Morrow, Johanna.”

“Hello, sir,” despite being a member of the tribes now, she wouldn't give up her manners just yet. “How can I help you today?”

“I would like you to bake a feast of your wonderful treats and cakes for my family,” hefting out a large pouch of gold, he placed it on her server’s bench. “My son has won every Thawfest since his first. We expect great things this year too.” Understanding the order, though drowning out the driveling bragging. Spitelout rambled off his order between his praising and bragging but paused a moment as Johanna helped a small child with her purchase, accepting her lovely flowers as payment. “We Jorgansons have won every Thawfest for generations!”

“Sounds rather boring,” Johanna mused allowed, taking little care in what she was saying or how Spitelout scoffed.

“How could winning ever be boring?” he asked, coming to stand beside her. “The honour of winning, the glory in defeating your foes!”

“But aren’t these games supposed to strengthen ties between the clans?” or at least that is what one of the farmers had mentioned before. “How can the same clan, winning every year, promote comradery? Especially when the winners gloat about it?”

“Ya mustn’t have been to very many games, ma’dear,” Spitelout smiled, Johanna rolling her eyes again as he somehow reasoned himself to believe she knew very little. “Come to Thawfest tomorrow, you’ll see.”

“I have, actually,” turning from her station, she looked the clan head down. “Where I’m from, we hold the Highland Games; a gathering of all within the region to feats of skill and strength, but no awards are needed just the pride gained from competing and the support of friends and family. To tighten the bonds between the clans,” turning to Spitelout, she said little more. “A reward-less victory, is better than a hollow victory.”

The Clan chief scoffed again, disregarding what she had said but she had little care. She accepted his order and finished with her other customers before starting on her treats.

She pondered Spitelout’s invite to the games, something that hounded most of her sleep too and left her no choice but to sate her curiousity. It did, however, spark another idea. Once Spitelout’s order was baked and ready, she spent the rest of the early hours making more smaller treats. Once done and gathered into a small cart, she closed her store and headed to the arena.

“Do you need a hand there, miss?” Surprised, Johanna turned to see Bucket and Mulch standing there.

“We were on our way to announce the games,” Bucket smiled, his cheeriness was certainly infectious.

“Thank you,” she smiled, moving aside for them but took Spitelout’s order from the top. “Spitelout’s order gave me an idea for the games.”

“Oh? How so?” Mulch asked as he and bucket each took an arm of the wagon.

“Oo! Is it an eating contest? Haven’t had one of them in a while,” Bucket giggled, but Johanna shook her head.

“Back home, people would walk around the stands offering food for the spectators,” Johanna smiled, indicating to a small tray she had off on the side. “They usually charge for them but I had plenty to share around.”

“Oh that’s mighty kind of ya, Miss Johanna,” Mulch smiled, letting the cart drop just outside of the arena. “If you’re gonna look for Spitelout’s first, go through that entrance there, you should see the Jorgansons in the stands.”

“Great! And here, take these as thanks,” pulling two of her treats from the cart, both Bucket and Mulch gobbled them up.

“Oh! So sweet! And is that…chocolate?!” Bucket salivated, chomping and chewing his portion.

“Thank Trader Johann, he managed to get me some chocolate from the coast of Kazakhstan or some such place. It’s good quality too,” she smiled, waving the men off as they moved to their announcers’ box. She, on the other hand, made her move toward the Jorgansons with their order.

* * *

The games were certainly more than what she had thought them to be, especially the day after when the dragon events took place. The thought, however, did bring a small pang of loss as she walked home.

“Wonder if Hiccup and the others will help me find a dragon soon?” She pondered, entering her home. It was certainly big enough for a dragon and herself; her bedroom loft could easily house a dragon if she shifted a few things around. Sighing, time didn’t wait for anyone, slipping into bed with her last thoughts still lingering on her ideal dragon. Thoughts that kept her up most of the night. She stared up at her ceiling, thinking about all the dragons she had seen and which would be right for her. A stray thought slipped in, thinking of how selfish she sounded thinking of herself but being in this village, being a welcomed part of these clans, being the only one without a dragon made her feel like a loner all over again. She didn’t want that; this was a fresh start and it meant everything needed a new take.

Seeing the soft peaks of the morning slip through her window, Johanna relented and crawled out of bed. Dark circles had taken place under her eyes as she set to work. Despite her fatigue, much like back home, she remained focused on her baking.

“Um…you okay, Johanna?” a voice asked, turning her attention from the oven to her door. Hiccup stepped in, followed by Astrid and Snotlout.

“Yeah guys, I’m fine,” she smiled, yawning as she pulled another tray from the oven. “Just didn’t sleep very well last night,” placing the tray down, dusting her hands off and wiping the access flour onto her leather apron. “So, what brings you guys here today?”

“We’re going around the village, getting volunteers to help with the new dragon perches,” Astrid smiled, accepting an offered slice of bread.

“Getting it down before that storm hits then?” Astrid smiled, handing them all some fresh bread.

“Yep, once the perches are up, it’ll stop any more dragons crashing through the roofs,” as if on cue, a sudden crash behind them rocked Johanna’s shop, sending over a table of fresh treats. A Gronkle shook itself off and quickly fled before it could be scolded. “Like that.”

“Well that’s a first,” Johanna sighed, looking at the state of her roof and broken table.

“Don’t worry, Johanna. Once those metal doohickies Hiccup and Gobber planned out are up, this won’t happen,” Astrid smiled, helping her with the table.

“Yeesh, you would be doing more harm than good with metal frames in a storm,” Johanna shook her head, gathering up what treats didn’t hit the ground, snatching one from Snotlout’s grubby hands.

“Oh and why’s that? You like dragons falling through your roof?” he snorted, managing to pick up another treat.

“Because metal attracts lightning, especially from high ground,” Johanna rolled her eyes, placing her treats down, but turning back was surprised to see the others puzzled.

“What do you mean?” Hiccup asked, looking perplexed.

“Metal attracts lightning, and lightning always strikes the highest point. It’s why you find lower ground in a thunderstorm and never go under trees,” their perplexed looks remained as now Johanna looked confused. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Everyone knows that Thor controls lightning and he only hits people who have angered him,” Snotlout sneered, chomping down another treat.

“Then…why is his hammer made of metal then?” Johanna felt stupid for not realising it before; she was in a time where nature was still an unknown thing, where forces of Nature are believed to be the work of Gods. She didn’t want anyone getting hurt so maybe she could work around it. “Think about it, Thor may be a God but lighting is a pretty strong power. I mean Gobber doesn’t just grab hot swords or weapons out of his forge without pliars does he?”

“Well, no,” Hiccup pondered.

“Think about it, Mjolnir directs lightning…meaning it needs a guide. Who’s to say the metal perches won’t confuse it? Thinking its Thor’s hammer instead?” she felt really stupid coming to that conclusion but the look on their faces was enough.

“Are you trying to kill us Hiccup?!” Snotlout snapped, jumping about and causing the other three treats in his jacket to fall out.

“Why not just reinforce the houses? Make the perches out of stronger wood?” Johanna suggested. “I remember Trader Johann saying something about giant trees with wood as strong as steel, maybe that’ll be better?”

“I remember that too, and I know which island they’re on,” Astrid nodded.

“Better that than playing around with Thor’s lightening, good call Johanna,” Hiccup smiled.

“It’s what I do,” she smiled, watching Astrid and Snotlout leave.

“But…is it really?” Johanna jumped, turning back to Hiccup. “I know where you’re from... you live in a time far away from us, do you really mean it when it’s Thor’s work?” Johanna sighed, knowing Hiccup might see through her ruse.

“Let’s put it this way, as simple as I can, there is something in metal that attracts the lightning, grounds it. It conducts, charges the metal, but it can be deadly to people, and trust me when I say electrocution isn’t pleasant. Get lightning involved and you may well meet Thor yourself,” she explained, as plainly as she could. “People could get hurt with that much metal around in a storm, could even prolong the storm and cause more damage.”

“Better to know that,” Hiccup nodded, smiling to Johanna. “Thanks for telling us.”

“Like I said, it’s what I do,” she shrugged, hugging the younger boy.

“Want to come with us to scout out the trees?” Hiccup asked before leaving out the door. Smiling wider, Johanna removed her apron and moved what stock she had left to outside. Rushing around, promising to meet the others down at the docks, she made a quick stop to the local farmer.

“Joric, sorry for the late notice but do you think?” she panted, catching her breath but the farmer only smiled.

“What do ya need my Yoldir to do?” he smiled, keeping his promise. Johanna smiled, explaining what was happening and if his wife could cover the store until everything was sold, and that she could take some of the day’s takings or even some bread as repayment. Yoldir was more than happy to do it, making her way to Johanna’s store while she quickly packed and ran down to the docks.

“Coming!!” Johanna called, running up to the docks. Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch were already airbourne while Toothless and Stormfly waited with the other boats.

“You all going on ahead to scout the forest, the boats will come after to gather the lumber,” Stoick directed, watching as other villagers carting axes and saws, filling up the larger boats for the wood.

“Right, you’ll be a day out so we’ll camp on the island,” Hiccup added, smiling as he helped Johanna jump onto Toothless.

“Be careful son, we don’t know much about this island,” Stoick warned, watching as his son and his friends take off into the sky.

The rush of flight wrapped around Johanna, taking in the views and fighting the wind. Gripping Toothless’ saddle to leave Hiccup to stir, she couldn’t wait to find her dragon.

* * *

Making it to the island, the sun was already high in the sky. Stepping off Toothless, Astrid and Fishlegs were already scouting and picking out a campsite. The twins were already plotting and scheme as they toyed with Snotlout, who seemed to fail at keeping Hookfang reared in.

“So, where do we start?” Johanna asked, shrugging off her pack and making her way to their campsite.

“From what Johann said the trees are called ‘Ironback’ and have a slight grey colour to its bark,” Fishlegs explained, holding up the same botany book he had bought back before the Blue Oleander incident. “The downside to this is it usually found in the dense part of the forest,” pointing up the mountain side where the trees became compact and clustered.

“We’ll have to go on foot then, there’s no way the dragons will be able to get in there,” Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“In the air maybe,” Astrid stepped in, “But we have no idea what could be on the island, maybe there’s move room on the ground, they could walk with us.” Everyone agreed, better to have them there as a back-up then just going in without any means of defence.

Johanna kept close, following Fishlegs and Hiccup as they lead the group to the dense woods. It reminded her of the large green forests back home, when her father would take her out to hunt rabbits or when she went camping.

The sun peaked through the leaves, making small patterns on the ground like a plain kaleidoscope. But a sudden rustle in the trees put her on each, a large shape breaking up the light patterns.

“What was that?” Johanna jumped, looking up into the canopy.

“What was what?” Tuffnut asked, turning back with his twin.

“You seriously didn’t see or hear that rustle?” she asked, disbelieving no one had seen or heard the rustle.

“You mean Barf and Belch falling into that bush?” Ruffnut pointed to their twin dragon, poking its head out of the bush it had fallen into. Perplexed, maybe she didn’t see something and the dragon falling into the bush caused the rustle and a breeze disrupted the leaves. But it still put her on edge.

Reaching the Ironbark patch, it was denser than they thought. The trees were large and thick but clustered in close with shrubs and bushes scattered around.

“This is worse than we thought,” Hiccup sighed, knowing the logging was going to take far longer and could be more dangerous with all the trees so close together. If one came down than the others would follow if it fell the wrong way.

“But it’s also good, we won’t need as many trees,” Astrid added, carefully circling the trees. They were huge, it would take more than just axes or saws.

“Too bad there isn’t a Timberjack here,” Fishlegs sighed, “Their wings would easily sheer through these trees.”  The other moved around the trees, picking out the ones that would fall without complication but the further they journeyed into the woods, the thicker it got.

Johanna suddenly felt like someone or something was watching them, looking in all directions to catch the looming eyes, but nothing. Hearing the others call out, having realised she had strayed too far from the group, Johanna turned to leave but a flash of gold caught her again.

“Johanna! Where are you?!” Astrid’s voice called her back, rushing off back to the group, never seeing a mass move from the treetops, blue sharp eyes watching her run off.

* * *

The first ship of loggers arrived, setting to work on the outer treeline, large rumbles and crashes as loggers made their chops and large Gronkles and Monsterous Nightmares pushed from the treetops, ensuring the trees toppled in the right direction. Hardened steel saws cut the trees to length but without a proper saw mill it would be difficult to cut them down.

“We’ve been at this for three days!” Snotlout, once again, completing his daily whine about the work. “Where is Stoick and the log boats?”

“Oh Snotlout shut up!!” Astrid snapped, slamming her axe done and separating another length of wood.

“Stoick and the Logging ships are supposed to be here by this afternoon,” Johanna smiled, hefting a long cut of wood to the pile. “It’s only noon, so it won’t be long now.”

Snotlout still scoffed, returning to his work. Hookfang, however, didn’t enjoy his rider’s whining and decided to whip his tail and topple over the young rider, leading to another shouting match. Johanna smiled, shaking her head and getting back into it. She watched as the dragons hovered midair and pushed the over the cut trees. Some were even able to help section off some of the larger trees; Stromfly’s barbs were sharp enough to cut off branches and slice off bark. Gronkles burned sections enough for axes to pierce and cut through the hard wood. Johanna moved to a small spot, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Having a quick drink from her waterskin, she came to find it was empty. A little confused, given it had been full not long ago, she did find a small cut in the skin had let the water leak out next to her seat. She groaned, she really wanted a drink.

“Hiccup! Where was that river again?” she called, walking over to Toothless and Hiccup; Hiccup had taken the task of counting and determining how much wood they would need for the perches and reinforcements while Toothless helped push the trees over for the cutters.

“Down that way!” Hiccup called from the treetop, “Head north and keep going until the forest gets thick, you should see it there!”

“Thanks! I won’t be long!” Running off to the river, she made sure to keep her ears open. Recalling Hiccup’s little speech from when the loggers arrived, they had no idea what kind of Dragons inhabit the island so everyone had to stay aware and conscious of everything around them.

Keeping north like Hiccup said, Johanna found the river easily but as she stooped to drink her fill, she could feel eyes on her again. Looking around, a sudden sniffing behind her caught her off, turning and tripping into the bank.

A large dragon looked down on her, curiosity in her eyes. Her own curiousity caught her it’s body coiled around the tree it had come down like a snake despite its thick legs. It wasn’t a dragon she had seen before, nor had she come across when Fishlegs was teaching her different types of dragons. Was this an undiscovered species?

A sudden growl from its mawl caused her to freeze, realisation hitting that she had no idea how to handle a dragon like this. The dragon, however, simply moved over her like she wasn’t even there, wanting to drink or cross the river. As it passed, she noticed something was wrong; it’s hind leg was pulled up, as if it couldn’t put any weight on it, and something was sticking out of it. In a moment of lapsed judgement, Johanna quickly grabbed the object and pulled. The splinter pulled free, but she rolled out quick as the dragon howled and snapped back on her, eyeing the barb.

It was a large wood splinter, from what looked like one of the large ironbark trees. She didn’t know how it had come to injure this dragon but while it growled and looked ready to attack, it paused. Seemingly forgotten, she watched as the dragon coiled to inspect its injured leg. The wound looked infected, oozing slightly and obviously irritated. As she inched closer to check, recalling again what Hiccup and Fishlegs had spoken about treating dragons when the injured party growled again.

“I-It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Johanna placed the splinter down, mimicking Hiccup when he did the ‘hand thing’ as the twins’ called it. The dragon’s eyes slit, growling and showing its teeth. As much as Johanna knew she had to turn her head away, she couldn’t stop looking at the creature. Dark red scales, decorated with golden ring patterns the length of its serpentine body. And it’s size, it must’ve been larger than Hookfang. After a few tense moments, the dragon’s eyes widened and pressed it’s muzzle into her hands. She made a connection!

“Okay, let’s get you patched up,” with her trust accepted, Johanna moved to the injured leg, all the while being watched by the dragon. She dressed the wound with the herbs Fishlegs and Hiccup showed her, and she kept stock of at all times, and tearing an old cloth to make a bandage. Keeping it wrapped tight but only to ensure it stayed on, she stepped back. “There, that should be feeling better now.”

The dragon looked at it’s leg, it shifted and tested the weight but nipped at the bandage.

“I know it itches but that’ll go away soon, and for being so patient with me, would you like a…”

“FINALLY! BOATS ARE HERE!!”

Snotlout’s shout carried across the forest, spooking the dragon back into the brush.

“So much for offering a treat,” Johanna sighed, seeing as the dragon had disappeared. Shaking her head, she slipped the treat back into her pack but missed it catching the strap and falling to the ground unnoticed as she ran back to the others. The dragon, however, noticed the treat and returned to the spot. Eyeing the strange looking object, it sniffed and poked it before ultimately sweeping it up into its mouth.

There was a moment of stillness, then a joyous and playful garble and roar came from the excited dragon. In that moment, it bolted from the trees, sniffing the ground and following Johanna back to the clearing. But seeing others like it, it stalled, aiming to watch the others move about.

“What took you?” Ruffnut asked, watching as Johanna ran back to them as well as the other Vikings loading up the wood.

“I saw a dragon!” Johanna smiled, catching Fishleg’s attention.

“What did you see?! Can you describe it?” He looked like a child who had discovered his secret presents from Santa, but his joy was quashed by Snotlout and Tuffnut’s groaning.

“Less talk more hauling wood!” Snot out snapped, “If I have to sleep in the dirt again because you can’t shut up about dragons, I swear I’ll…” Snotlout’s threat fell short as Johanna glared back at him, silencing the impetuous teen. “I-I didn’t mean you, Johanna.”

“Noted. But unfortunately you are right,” walking past Fishlegs, Johanna patted his shoulders, “We’ll talk later, I promise to describe everything for you,” smiling at the teens excited jitter, Johanna moved to another stack of wood, making her way onto the ships along the line, but that feeling of being watched crawled up her spine again. But the work at hand overrode her want to look for the eyes. Maybe it was the dragon again, but why?

She didn’t realize it now, but her dream for a dragon of her own was fast approaching.


	10. Twinsanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna gets to meet the maniac himself, Dagur the Deranged

* * *

 

The new Ironbark perches and reinforcements worked a treat; everyone was happy dragons weren’t falling through their roofs.

But so much more had been happening.

A Whispering Death had taken up residence underneath Berk; the first dragon Johanna had wished she’d never see again. Huge white eyes, a spinning jaw, whip-like body and tail, capable of burrowing through rock, tree roots and dirt. It was the first thing since awaking in this strange time that she had wished to be back home. To top it off, Toothless had a grudge against this dragon; a grudge none of them could decipher.

Watching the riders fly off after their Night Fury companion made Johanna’s heart sink. She felt helpless, felt useless when her friends really needed her help. If only she had a dragon, a thought that led back to her encounter with the strange serpent dragon on Ironbark Isle. Maybe if the others helped her get back to the island, she could train it too! Fishlegs had made it adamant, however, to ensure they knew what kind of dragon she had encountered before attempting to train it. Much like the Whispering Death, there was very little they knew about it and it had become far more dangerous than expected. He had narrowed it down to a few species but none of them looked like the dragon she had seen.

But right now, Chief Stoick had told her of some big event coming up and wanted her to help in its preparations. Specifically, her cooking and mead. Since the last time her mead was drunk at an event, everyone revelled and drank until they passed out. And with this event coming up, the more mead the better.

Checking her stock, almost ten bottles completed and aging rather well, Johanna moved to her baking. Making sweet biscuits, cakes and treats, she spent two days ensuring she had enough flour, sugar, yeast, fruits and berries, honey and especially chocolate and cocoa. It amazed her how Johann could gather all these ingredients for her. Ever since her first trade, the Trader had been more than eager to trade her cooking for stock.

Once she had counted and ensured she had everything she needed to tomorrow; Everything had to be cooked on the day for freshness. Everything tasted better freshly baked anyway; she made her way to the arena to check in on the others, only to be surprised by Hiccup walking by.

“Hiccup!” she called, walking up to the young teen.

“Afternoon, Johanna,” he smiled, returning her hug.

“Short training session today?” she asked, walking alongside.

“Kinda, we’ve been trying these hand signals for the dragons,” Hiccup demonstrated and Toothless, appearing from one of the rooftops bounded down. “See.”

“Wow, it’s kinda like sign language for dragons,” she smiled, “But wouldn’t something like that mean a longer training day?”

“Well that was the plan, but then the twins started arguing and kinda ended the day,” he shrugged, leaving Johanna a little confused. Sure, they fought but it wasn’t to the point it put the others off their training.

“Is that normal?”

“As normal as the twins are,” he shrugged again, entering his home to find Gobber trying to fasten a belt around Stoick’s wide waist.

“Suck in your gut, Stoick!” Gobber hissed, pulling harder to make the fastenings meet.

“It’s sucked, Gobber!” Stoick’s voice was strained, and it almost seemed funny to Johanna given how most women in this time-period were forced to wear corsets. “It doesn’t suck any more than this.”’

“What is going on?” Johanna asked, keeping her giggles stifled so not to offend anyone.

“It’s Dad’s ceremonial belt, must be that time again,” Hiccup walked in, leaving Johanna still rather confused.

“Yep, tomorrow’s the annual treaty signing with the Berserker Tribe,” Stoick strained, Gobber attempting again to keep the belt locked around the Chief’s waist.

“They gotta change that name,” Gobber huffed, holding the belt in place as he addressed the others, “When your Chief’s Osvald the Agreeable, and you haven’t been to war in fifty years –”

“Oh~ please tell me he’s not bringing that lunatic kid of his?” Hiccup groaned, shuffling with concern.

“Dagur? Oh, he’ll be here,” Gobber confirmed, adding another piece to Johanna’s puzzle.

“Oh, so that’s why you needed all that mead and treats,” Johanna smiled, stepping in after Hiccup. Stoick smiled and nodded, grimacing as another fastening locked behind him.

“Yes, Johanna, even Berserkers enjoy sweets and mead as we do,” he nodded, “Which, by the way, are they ready?”

“Yep, I’ve got five boxes with ten one-gallon bottles each. I doubt you will get through them, but I made sure to make extra. I’ll also be up early tomorrow to bake everything else.”

“Good, once everything is ready, bring them to the Mead Hall before our guests arrive,” Stoick ordered, allowed a brief pause to suck in a breath.

“If it’s all the same, I’ll move the mead today and the treats tomorrow. Too heavy otherwise,” she nodded, one Stoick copied.

“Good, then while that is settled, I have a task for you and the other riders, Hiccup,” Stoick turned to his son, marking Johanna’s cue to leave. If she was going to haul all that mead to the hall, she’d have to start now.

Making her way back to her shop, she managed to procure a cart and started loading up her mead. Only thing being she had underestimated how heavy the cart was. On a low slope, it was easy to move, but coming to the incline to the hall proved difficult.

“Hey! Johanna!” turning, she smiled as Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran up, “Need a hand?”

“Yeah, didn’t think these would be that heavy,” she smiled, moving aside so Astrid could grab the other cart arm and the boys pushed from the rear.

“What’s all this for?” Snotlout asked, taking a peak into one of the boxes.

“Don’t even think of it, Snotlout,” Johanna snapped, glaring at the boy. “I didn’t spend the last four months brewing mead just for you to ruin a batch before its time.”

“Why so much though?” Astrid asked, gasping as they made it to the hall. Each too a crate, gaping as Johanna managed to carry two on her own, with some difficulty.

“Chief’s order for tomorrow, some big treaty signing,” she nodded, easing one box onto a table before tending to the second, thinking of where to store them so no one would try to crack one open.

“Oh, that means the Berserkers are coming tomorrow,” Fishlegs moaned, not looking too pleased with the revelation.

“Seems like it’s not a celebrated event for everyone?” she asked, seeing each one had their own expression.

“I hope Dagur’s coming,” Snotlout cheered, looking like a teenage girl hearing her favourite boy band was coming.

“Of course, you would,” Astrid scoffed, but focused on Johanna. “Johanna just a heads up, when the Berserkers come tomorrow, it would probably be best not to say anything positive about dragons.”

“Let me guess; they don’t know Berk has them?” she had a feeling, since they were rather secretive about it to begin with. “No worries, I won’t say anything but what do I do when one of them asks how I deal with a dragon? I don’t exactly have dragon slaying experience.”

“Tell them…you shoot them out of the sky,” Fishlegs suggested, “You are pretty good with a bow.”

“Yeah, but I just don’t feel comfortable saying I’ve killed dragons,” Johanna rubbed the back of her head, seeing them all stare. “Not because I’m lying but because the thought disgusts me.”

“Then say you hid, that you help the other villagers and kids hide,” Snotlout suggested, but coward back at seeing her raised fists. “There’s nothing else to say, Johanna, its either you kill or hide.”

Johanna sighed, not liking the idea but she rolled with it. Thanking them for their help, she headed back home. Tomorrow morning was going to be long and she would need her rest.

* * *

Johanna could already tell Hiccup was off gathering the dragons. No Terrible Terrors trying to eat her berries and no stray dragon trying to find one of her dragon treats. The others must’ve been more serious about the dragons being here than she thought.

Regardless, she had her job for the day, so she got down to it. Mixing batter, stoking the fire, arranging cakes, treats, cookies and sweet breads and making sure everything was cooled and ready to be taken to the hall. She was quite proud of slapping together some cloth to make a small piping bag with a metal ring, making her treats extra special with a surprise chocolate filling. Not as rich as the chocolate she was used to, but it was pure and sweet.

A loud horn caught Johanna off as she pulled another patch of treats from her oven.

“The Berserkers must be here,” she wondered, moving back to load the cart. She didn’t have long left before the banquet

* * *

Hiccup couldn’t believe his luck. With Barf and Belch still running around the village and Dagur almost seeing them, it was far too close to be safe. Now they had to head up to the Great hall for the stupid banquet.

“Wait just a second!” Dagur suddenly yelled, causing the group to stop. Hiccup held his breath, eyes darting around the houses for any signs of the rogue Zippleback. Had Dagur seen them? Heard them? “What is that smell?” Smell them?

Suddenly Dagur moved to a different path, the smell finally reaching their noses too. Before Stoick could call out and answer the visiting chief’s question, they came upon Johanna’s home. A large cart of her bakings sat just outside.

“My my, what are these?” Dagur approached, reaching to grab a small cake when…

“If someone is at my cart, they better keep their hands to themselves or lose them!” Stoick, Hiccup and Gobber all froze, collectively holding their breaths as Dagur stalled.

But Dagur had frozen from surprise rather than anger. Maybe annoyed that someone was telling him what to do but that voice just sounded so… foreign. Turning to the house door, a large box came swaying out, obviously being carried. When placed down, his eyes shot wide and jaw hung agape.

Tall, built physique, broad shoulders, tough and calloused skin, and a head of wild auburn hair locked in a rough braid, falling only just past her shoulders. Sharp grey-blue eyes, widened in surprise. Wrapped in an apron, long off-set skirt and fitted tights, thick boots and a leather shirt over wool. Dagur just couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Oh, sorry Chief, I thought it was one of the children trying to pinch a treat,” her smile pulled round lips, curved into a charming smile. “Hi, I’m Johanna, Johanna MacAlister. Village Baker and part-time brewer.” Dagur took a moment before stuttering a quick recovery, clearing his throat with a cough.

“Yes well,” he scoffed, watching her haul the box over to the cart, “Wait brewer?”

“Yep,” Johanna smiled, pulling out a bottle of mead she had left over from yesterday. “Family recipe. Stoick and the other villagers enjoyed the last batch so much they wanted to anoint this treaty signing with a mug, right Chief?” turning to Stoick, Johanna turned puzzled from their stiff expressions.

“Y-yes! Indeed,” Stoick ushered her forward, confusing her more. “We all should make our way to the Great Hall for the banquet.” Shrugging her confusion off as over thinking, Johanna moved to grab the cart but jumped in surprise to find two Berserker warriors already there.

“Please, allow my men to carry that heavy load for you,” Dagur brushed off, walking past, “We’ll get there faster if…” her paused, seeing Johanna pulling the cart instead. Looking back, his men seemed just as confused while Stoick looked annoyed and Gobber sweating bullets.

“If you boys pick up the pace we certainly will,” Johanna smirked, looking back at the teen chief. One thing she disliked was anyone assuming she couldn’t do anything because she’s a girl. The load wasn’t at all heavy for her and the hill would make for a good bout of exercise. She did find it amusing that Dagur, Stoick and Gobber all caught up while the Berserkers walking alongside the cart.

“Please refrain from making anymore stubborn decisions,” Stoick whispered, leaning in close. “The last thing we need is Dagur getting mad.”

“Okay Chief,” she nodded, but leaned in once more, “But one more comment about anything regarding my gender or capabilities, I’m throwing a punch. Just letting you know,” Stoick replied with a harsh glare but Johanna was adamant in her threat.

Reaching the hall, Hiccup caught up just as everyone was getting seated. Johanna had already set out her cakes and treats, the main meal eaten and done with. As she moved to place the last plate before Stoick and Dagur, the teen chief refused to take his eyes off her.

“So, tell me…Johanna, was it?” he asked, getting her attention. Finishing her pour of Stoick’s drink, she turned to refill Dagur’s goblet. Nodding, Dagur held his gaze a moment before motioning to the chair next to him. A quick glance and a nod from Stoick, Johanna sat down as a Berserker plucked an extra mug for herself.

“Your accent isn’t Berkian, where are you from?” Stoick stiffened, knowing where this line of questioning was going.

“I’m from Scotland originally, Chief Dagur,” she nodded, “But I’ve lived on Berk almost a year now.”

“Do you have…dragons, in Scotland?” The room fell silent, all leaning in to hear Johanna’s tail.

“Not anymore,” she shook her head, sparing a wink to Stoick as Dagur took a swig. “The last dragon in Scotland was killed before I was born. So, coming to Berk and seeing them was certainly an experience.”

“Aha!” Dagur jumped, his blade drawn, “So there are dragons here!”

“Of course,” she nodded, “I thought my heart would leap out of my chest the last time they attacked.” Dagur’s smile fell, looking down on her. “All I remember is screams and fire, large shapes swooping from the sky. I never felt so…excited.” It wasn’t entirely false, when she first realised Toothless was a dragon she had to take a moment. As harrowing as it was, it was also exciting. “Never thought I’d shoot one in the face either.”

“You…shot one?” Dagur asked, missing Stoick sigh in relief, watching the hot-blooded chief take a seat.

“Well it wasn’t hard to miss when it loomed over me. Got it in the eye and leg,” indicating on herself where her ‘arrows’ made their make.

“What was it?!” Dagur turned to her fully, catching her off guard. He went from a confused, ticking time bomb to an excited child.

“Um…I’m still learning their names but the one that sets itself on fire?” she leaned back from how close Dagur was getting.

“A Monsterous Nightmare!!” he hooted and howled, confusing her even more. “How did it feel, felling such a great beast?! Your first kill~”

“A-Actually, it didn’t die,” Johanna shook her head, calming her heart from how close Dagur was. This guy truly was deranged. “Stoick actually pushed the beast off me before it could bite my head off.” Dagur paused again, looking over to Stoick, who quickly nodded in agreement.

“Then a toast!” raising his mug, he stood before all present. “To Battle!”

“To your father!” “To Osvald!” the Berkians chanted, following Stoick and Gobbers call. Given a moment to slip aside, Johanna could see Dagur wasn’t very happy. Grumbling and mumbling, he reached from one of Johanna’s chocolate treats, about to take a bite before Gobber interrupted.

“On that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?” Gobber unrolled a large parchment, scrawled in runes Johanna couldn’t read but she could only assume they were the conditions of peace between the tribes.

“Great idea! Let’s sign the treaty,” Dagur smirked, that couldn’t be anything good. “Bring out the Dragon’s Blood!” Johanna almost paled, almost dropped her jug of mead before looking to Stoick and the others.

“Did you say, ‘Dragon’s Blood’?” Hiccup asked, looking to his father.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dagur,” Stoick laughed, but Hiccup and Johanna shared a look; they knew the chief was beyond nervous. “Your father and I haven’t signed a treaty in dragon’s blood for years.”

“Why would that be a problem, Stoick?” Dagur asked, smirking at the stalling chief. “Unless, of course, you don’t kill dragons anymore,” Dagur seemed far too cheery for this to be safe. Johanna could feel tension in the room rising, the Berserkers looked ready to start a fight while the Berkians looked ready to defend but held their breaths to Stoick and his next move.

“We still hunt dragons,” he scoffed, glaring back at the young Berserker chief.

“The problem is we’ve killed so many,” Gobber stepped in, placing a hand on Dagur’s shoulder, “There isn’t a dragon within two-hundred miles of he—” Gobber choked on his mead, the entire hall jumping as a loud crash slammed open the hall doors and an irate Barf and Belch lumbered inside. It’s roars and cries scrambled everyone in the immediate vicinity. “Except that one,” was the only thing Gobber could say, watching the Zippleback charge out the way it came.

“The Zippleback!!” Dagur shouted, cackling and jumping about, “It’s a sign! A head for each chief!” he hooted and hollered, seemingly encouraging his troops into a frenzy. “Tonight! We hunt Dragons!” Berserkers shouted in chorus, chanting ‘Kill Kill’ but allowing Johanna to move aside and get to Hiccup; just what was going on and why wasn’t Barf and Belch with the other dragons.

“Johanna!” a hand suddenly snatched hers, pulling her back to Dagur; his eyes wide and gleeful smile spanned his olive face. “Join us! And experience a true Dragon hunt first hand!” She turned to Stoick, hoping the chief would stopped this deranged teen but found he was talking to Hiccup. If she tried to pull away and turn Dagur’s attention to them, he might overhear their plan to help the Zippleback. Sucking it up, she offered a small smile to the chief.

“It’s would certainly be… an honour,” she managed to fake a smile, however forced it was but Dagur seemed to accept it, looping her arm around his and almost dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Now Johanna wished Stoick had stopped her before this whole ‘hunt’ began.

Spending the night with Dagur, regaling her with his victories and conquests in this time of being chief, the title ‘The Deranged’ certainly suited him. His men cheered and cackled as he spoke out and danced about like a fool.

“So tell me Johanna,” looking up from the flames, Johanna watched as Dagur tore into another boar leg. “What is this Scotland you are from like? I can’t possibly imagine a land without dragons to slay.”

“It’s a calm land, yes, but it’s not without its rich history,” she recalled all the tales and stories her grandfather told her, even their family’s ties to Vikings. She spoke of heroes and battles, of the Braves who charged against the English in times of old and the pride that followed all in her lands.

“Robert the Bruce rose to his people’s aid! Leading the charge and fight against the British,” she imitated the battle, performing for the cheering Berserkers. “But he wasn’t the only hero to fight the foreign tyranny. Before him was William Wallace, a champion of my people and one who never bowed. He fought tooth and nail, and even when he lay strangled from hanging, his bowls ripped and burned from his gullet, head cleaved and put on display for all to see, he refused to bow.”

“Amazing!!” Dagur cheered, causing the patriotic teen to jump, realising she might’ve rambled just a little. “If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought they were berserkers~!” he howled and cheered, encouraged by his own men.

“Well, we do have mentions of Berserkers in our lore, anything is possible,” she shrugged, not really believing the idea she could be of a possible Berserker decent. Dagur paused a moment, as did some of his men. Johanna knew the impending silence was leading to something just as Dagur turned. Johanna froze as the Chief turned and lunged, a deranged smile curling across his face.

As he swung and lunge, Johanna shifted and dodged his swings. Memories of her grandfather teaching her self defence and the number of gym classes focusing on boxing and mixed martial arts. She clumsily kicked and swept, but just before Dagur could pin her down, a swift kick to the gut and a quick turn over to pin the chief down. Angered by the attack, she raised her fist and fully intended to wail on the deranged chief, found Dagur cackling and hooting.

“That’s it! Just like a berserker!” he hooted, slapping Johanna’s shoulders. Johanna jumped off the chief, now very unnerved by the deranged boy. Pulling away from the Berserkers to her little section of a sleeping mat.

Come morning, which thankfully wasn’t interrupted again by the Deranged Chief, the one thing she had hoped would never happened as the Berserkers spotted Barf and Belch, ensnaring them in large nets. Pinned down as Dagur approached, she wanted to move and stop this bloodthirsty chief, but just as she took a step forward Stoick approached. Metal clanged loud, his blade blocking Dagur’s from the Zippleback’s neck.

“How _dare_ you,” Dagur hissed, glaring at the older chief.

“How dare you,” Stoick rebutted, “We’re supposed to slay this dragon, together, and that’s what we’ll do.” Johanna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. But a stray glance from Stoick, a quick wink and it was all made clear. He was buying the others more time. “In the arena; where…dragon-killing is done,” it was a bluff, a costly bluff if Dagur saw through it. He paused, pondering the terms and finally sheathed his sword, ordering his men to transport the beast to the arena.

Johanna was more than worried now as she was forced to walk beside Dagur again. His arm locking hers to him had been tighter than before. In fact, his entire mood had changed from the night before.

Returning to the village, her train of thought regarding the young chief forgotten, she looked around the arena in the hope Hiccup and the others had thought of something. Everyone was gathered, the berserkers holding Barf and Belch secure while Stoick, Dagur, Johanna and Gobber looked on.

“According to the Treaty,” Gobber started speaking, turning attention to him. Dagur rolled his eyes as Johanna caught on to what the aged blacksmith/dragon trainer was doing. Once again trying to buy time for the others. “The killing of the dragon must be..” but he never managed to finish his speech; Dagur yawning and pushing past the man and exclaiming his boredom and picking Belch.

It broke Johanna’s heart seeing the dragon so afraid, jerking and wincing from the strain of the ropes. Dagur looked on, pleased and happy by the dragon’s fear. She wanted to do something, anything! Taking a step forward again, a hand caught her shoulder. Gobber gave her shoulder a firm squeeze, smiling and nodding over to Stoick. The Berkian chief drew his own blade, but instead of aiming for the dragon, his target was Dagur himself. But was that wise? This attack would void the treaty and the Berserkers would have every reason to a war.

“Help!!” Hiccup’s voice turned heads, stopping both chiefs as Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs came running into the arena, “Dragon Attack!!”

In an instant, the arena erupted in panic and swinging weapons as the dragons decended. Looking around the arena, lost and unsure what was going on, Johanna witnessed Astrid using a hand signal, the same one they had shown her two days ago. They were using the dragons to distract and drive away the Berserkers from Barf and Belch!

Sneaking over to the dragon, Johanna snatched up a sword from the training stock and released Barf and Belch, but as the two were released, Dagur cried out and refused to leave by Gobber’s insistence.

She caught Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the platform above, giving their dragon commands. Dagur had raised his sword, but his eye caught Johanna near the dragon. It was a spilt second choice, but Johanna bolted forward, tackling Dagur just as Barf’s gas was sparked by Belch. Rolling aside, Johanna took her chance and grabbed another sword.

“Stay back!” she cried, running up to the Zippleback. The twins saw her approach and played along. Barf and Belch would lash and whip at her while she swung her sword around. At one point the dragon accidently whipped the sword from her hand, leaving her with her fists. A quick glance to Dagur, not being defended by Hiccup, caught her eye again, leaving her to throw punches at the dragon. Nothing more than minor bops to the larger beast, but one they played along with until they pushed past at the twin’s instruction.

“A Nightfury! They do exist!” Dagur’s declaration, Johanna turned to see Toothless standing before the Deranged chief growling.

“Back! You…fiend, You!” Hiccup tried to act out helping Dagur and failing miserably. “You’ll not harm my friend Dagur!” Hiccup threw his arm back, hitting Dagur with his shield to distract him long enough to instruct Toothless to fire. In that moment, Hiccup pushed Dagur away and back to the arena entrance while Johanna joined in the fray. Leaping onto Toothless’ back, the friendly dragon turned to a playful bucking as he tried to get Johanna off his back, she hid her smile and pretended to punch said dragon until Hiccup approached. Sharing a wink, Johanna rolled off Toothless – faking she was thrown off – and watched as Dagur and his men took off to the docks.

Once the fighting was over, Stoick helped Johanna to her feet as she moved to help Hiccup to his.

“I swear you guys come up with the most creative plans,” shaking her head, she hugged the young teen. Happy to be rid of the deranged chief.

“Well done, Hiccup,” Stoick smiled, “I doubt we’ll be seeing much of Dagur the Deranged any time soon.”

“Let’s hope now.” Johanna agreed, but when ever were situations like these never happen again?


	11. Gem of another Colour; Say hello to a new friend

* * *

 

This past week had certainly taken a toll on Johanna’s worry.

First was the incident with Hiccup and Snotlout. When she had heard both Hiccup and Snotlout were lost on a Rescue mission, she wished more than anything that she had a dragon to go searching for them. When the pair returned, she couldn’t help but hug the young boys, as well as smack them both for making them all worry.

The next came when Trader Johann never arrived as he usually had. When Hiccup and the others returned with Johann’s damaged ship and his supplies returned, Fishlegs regaled her with their encounter with the Smothering Smokebreaths; tiny dragons who breath smoke as camouflage and build nests out of metallic objects. Again, another adventure she wished to see…if only she had a dragon.

Filling the morning air with her cooking, she couldn’t help but mull over more and more on the idea of having a dragon. Her mind wandered to the dragon she had seen on the Ironbark Isle. Fishlegs still couldn’t tell her what kind of dragon it was even from her explanations. They had tried going back to the Isle on the next lumber shipment, but it was nowhere to be found.

As she pulled out another tray of cookies from the oven, a quick knock rattled her door. Placing the cooling tray down, she rushed to the door to find Fishlegs standing there in a panting mess.

“Fishlegs! What’s wrong?” she called, urging the boy inside and offering a mug of water. He took the mug welcomingly, downing it fast as he seemed to calm.

“Oh nothings wrong!” Fishlegs huffed, standing back up straight. “Could I get some Gronkle treats if you have any left?”

“Well sure, you didn’t need to rush over just for that,” she shook her head, pointing to a chair as she gathered up a small bag.

“Sorry, I’m kinda in a rush,” he replied.

“But don’t you have training today? I heard Hiccup saying something about practise this afternoon,” bag in hand, she swapped the treats for the book Fishlegs’ offered. Usually she would give her friends there treats for free but since Fishlegs loved to spoil his dragon Johanna had to start charging.

“Nope, I’m spending the afternoon with Meatlug, on our secret island,” turning to leave, the boy realised what he had said. “Uh…promise not to tell?”

“Me lips are sealed, but be back before anyone else worries,” Johanna shook her head, watching the dragon-rider leave. She had a feeling his little excursion had something to do with Snotlout. She loved all the kids but Snotlout needed some serious discipline. Not everything could be solved with fists and strength, she learnt that the hard way at their age.

Turning back to her baking, selling a few more loaves to the townspeople before the sun began to fade. Cooling her oven, packing away what she could see tomorrow, Johanna stepped out to sweep her front steps, Hiccup approached in a hurry.

“Oh hey Hiccup,” she smiled, but turned crestfallen when Hiccup sighed.

“Have you seen Fishlegs?” he huffed, looking around the street. “We haven’t seen him all day.”

“All I know is he went out with Meatlug,” Johanna replied, now concerned for the boy’s whereabouts. “He told me he would be back by sundown.”

“We haven’t seen him all afternoon,” Hiccup sighed, pondering where their resident Dragon expert was.

“He missed out on his regularly scheduled dose of Snotlout,” Snotlout grumbled, punching his fist as Johanna rolled her eyes.

“And now I’m starting to worry,” Astrid watched over the rooftops, hoping to see Fishlegs astride Meatlug fly over. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“He looks okay to me,” Ruffnut pointed behind the group, all turning to watch their friend descend. The only thing appearing to be different was the object he was carrying.

“Is Fishleg’s glowing?” Tuffnut quirked a brow as their fellow rider dismounted, cradling the glowing object in a gentle hold.

“Actually, I think he is,” Hiccup wondered, walking up to the excited boy.

“Not for long,” Snotlout cracked his knuckles, he intent obvious as he took a step forward. Johanna, however, moved faster and clipped the impertinent boy upside his head, dislodging his helmet and blinding him.

“Fishlegs, we were worried,” she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You promised you’d be back before dark.”

“I know, I’m sorry Johanna but…”

“Fishlegs,” the group approached, but Snotlout managed to readjust his helmet.

“You missed Hand to Face combat, my hand to your face!” Johanna groaned, glaring back at Snotlout, but Fishlegs didn’t seem so perturbed by his friends bravado as he had before.

“I prefer to use the part of my body _above_ the neck,” Fishlegs ignored Snotlout’s scoff, making it clear he wasn’t going to be intimidated nor engage in such behavior, much to Johanna’s continuous impression on Fishlegs resolve, however all attention turned back to the strange glowing in Fishlegs’ pack. Fishlegs’ assured them it wasn’t him, pulling out a strange glowing stone from his pack.

“What is it?” Hiccup marveled the strange crystal, admiring the strange swirls and mixtures of colour within. This discovery had to be confirmed, and only one Viking on the island was seasoned enough to make sense of it.

* * *

Johanna now questioned whether going to Gobber about the strange stone was a good idea. The village had been in an uproar since Gobber revealed the stone to be a ‘Stone of Good Fortune’.

She watched from her storefront as Snotlout sold three more ‘Gems of good fortune’, inflating his ego and his pockets. Everyone was scrambling to get whatever they could to offer Snotlout in the hope he would find it worth the special gems. Really, to her it was a big waste of time and effort; nothing gives luck to someone unprepared to make their own. Her grandfather always said that there may be items that are lucky but only work when they inspire someone to make it work. Not expecting it to fall into their laps.

Shaking her head, she went back to dusting out her store, sweeping the dust out the door as she saw Hiccup, Astrid and Fishleg’s run up to Snotlout.

“Snotlout, what are you doing?” Hiccup gasped, catching his breath.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Snotlout scoffed, looking between the three, now four as Johanna approached. “I’m getting rich~!”

“But you can’t!” Fishlegs interjected, afraid and concern crossing his face.

“He already did,” alerting them to her presence, Johanna shook her head. “He sold three of those stones already.”

“Yep!” Snotlout adjusted his belt, as if it were something to throw about. “All gone.”

“Gone~” Gustav, a young boy from a family whom were good customers of Johanna’s, echoed, mimicking Snotlout. Johanna shook her head; the young boy was so impressionable and often got on her nerves. Now next to Snotlout she had half a mind to smack them both.

“They’re not gems,” Hiccup sighed, “And they certainly don’t bring good luck.”

“They’re not?” Johanna turned to Astrid, watching her nod. “Then what are they?”

“Puh-lease~!” Snotlout jumped down from the veranda, approaching the other riders. “Johanna, don’t listen to them. Of course, they’re good luck,” Johanna rolled her eyes, glaring at the young teen unconvinced. “Oh, come on! They’re bringing me good luck. I’m up to my neck in weapons and livestock.”

“Snotlout! Those are dragon eggs!” Astrid snapped, ending the boy’s rambles.

“Uh, Changewings to be exact,” the point showed Fishlegs’ concern; that alone spoke of what danger was coming. Snotlout scoffed, snapping at the group.

“I don’t care what they are!” he hissed, glaring right at Fishlegs. “All I know is I’m rich and you’re not.”

“We’re rich and you’re not,” Gustav mimicked, even leaning against a goat just like Snotlout was leaning against a Yak.

“Snotlout, listen to me,” Hiccup pleaded, trying to explain the severity of anything to Snotlout was a chore in of itself. “We need to get those eggs off of Berk before something really bad happens.”

“You do not want to separate a dragon mother from her egg. Especially one you can’t see that shoots burning acid,” hearing that was enough for Johanna to step back. Fishlegs and Hiccup were right, those eggs needed to go and before any mama dragons got ornery. An idea sprung to mind, but with the teens still arguing Johanna decided to take this up herself.

Running back to her home, she snatched a small wicker basket and some dried grass. Once packed in, she ran around the village. She could only remember Bucket buying an egg, and thankfully he was the easiest to find. Getting it from him was another plan all together.

“Please Bucket, I’ll give you anything for the egg,” he didn’t believe her when she called his Lucky stone an egg, but something did catch his eye.

“Promise to give me and Mulch the first dozen of your berry treats…for a month, and you’ve got a deal,” he smiled. Johanna knew how much both Bucket and Mulch loved her berry treats. It was a small price to pay to help the others.

“Deal!”

The next two eggs were harder. One of them belonged to a fisherman out in the cove. She had to dive for pearls to get the stone. Thankfully, despite her rather pitiful haul, she found two black pearls, easily balancing the stone in her favor. The last was with Olga Larson, Gustav’s mother. She had taken the egg for her newborn daughter.

“Please, Mrs. Larson. It’s not a stone, it’s an egg,” Johanna pleaded but the woman refused to budge.

“I’m sorry, Johanna. I offered Gustav for this egg, and Snotlout was adamant no returns,” she shook her head, tucking her daughter into a small stroller.

“I can get Gustav back for you and… and I’ll give you and your family my freshest loaves every day!” it worked for Bucket, she hoped it would work here.

“Oh no, Johanna I couldn’t do that. You already do so much for us,” Mrs. Larson was really getting on her nerves now, what could she possibly give her? “But…” she perked up, whatever this woman said she would agree to it in a heartbeat. “I’ve noticed you’re quite handy with clothes. With the baby I’ve been unable to mend or make any clothes for my son or for her. I’ll give you the stone if you can do that for me.”

“Deal. Anything, no problem,” smiling, she accepted the stone and took off again. By the time she had all three stones, the night had fallen, and a loud commotion was happening in the village. Up on a hill, Johanna could see the villagers running and screaming, making for the boats. She could see the dragons and their riders overhead as new, strange dragons run amok.

She caught Fishlegs, walking down the main road as four of those Changewings appeared, taking his egg. Now was her chance!

“Hey!! Up here!!!” her cry turned the dragons’ attention, as well as Fishlegs’.

“Johanna! What are you?!”

“Here!!” showing the basket, the faint glow of the eggs was inside. “Come and get them!!” running down the hill, away from the village, she missed Fishlegs’ cry as the dragons took off.

“Fishlegs?! What’s wrong?” Hiccup astride Toothless looked on, concerned as Meatlug returned to a flustered Fishlegs.

“Johanna had the other eggs, and she just took off with them!”

“What?! Johanna wouldn’t take the eggs,” Astrid rebutted, approaching with Stormfly.

“But it would explain why the Changewings went through the entire village, they were following Johanna’s trail,” Hiccup sprung up, connecting the dots. “She must’ve thought gathering the egg all up…to lure them away from the village.”

“But that’s incredibly risky,” Fishlegs’ gapped, “There’s no telling what the Changewing will do to her now that she’s the only one with them.”

“Let’s hope nothing does, we need to get to her first,” taking off, they flew towards where Fishlegs saw Johanna go.

* * *

Johanna knew she couldn’t see the dragons, but she ran far enough into the woods that she couldn’t see much of anything. Once in a clearing, she placed the basket down.

“Here! Here are your eggs!” she called, placing as much distance between her and that basket. “Now leave Berk alone!”

A sudden mass struck her from behind, sending her flying forward. Turning back, she narrowly missed a spray of acid. Looking up, four Changewings appeared, all with dripping acid and open maws.

“Look! There are your eggs, I didn’t harm them!” pointing to the basket, one of the Changewings pondered and looked at the basket before turning back to Johanna. Was it because it was in a basket they weren’t going to take them? Did they think she was trapping them and… were they going to attack her for that? The idea seemed to most logical, spinning her mind into a spiral of fear, sending her skittering back as they approached. Tears pricked her eyes, seeing more acid build up. This was it.

“Johanna! No!” Hiccup and the others were too late, four large sprays of acid sailed true, directed at Johanna. Time stilled for her, watching the wads of green draw closer. All she could do was cross her arms in front of her; a futile attempt to block acid but what else could she do? Minimize the damage and injury was all she could think of.

A sudden roar surprised the riders, watching a mass shoot from the dense forest, coiling around Johanna and take the acid attack. The Changewings whimpered and hissed, watching the strange mass uncoil, acid dripping off like it was only water. A large head reared back, horns crowning its head and large wings sprung back. Then it a belting roar, the dragon snapped forward like a snake, coiling around one of the Changewings while shooting a large flaming pulse at another. Slamming its prey into the ground, much like a wrestling grapple Johanna had seen her grandfather do on a stubborn bull, the new dragon flung its prey aside to target another, all the while its body contorted and twisted without injury or care.

“What in Thor’s name is that?!” Ruffnut gasped, watching the coiling, slender dragon belt-out pulse after pulse while twisting and slamming its coiled prey. All the while, it remained close to Johanna.

“Fishlegs, what dragon is that?” Hiccup turned to his dragon expert, his own curiosity peaking.

Before he could answer, Fishlegs noticed the basket holding the eggs was knocked, sending the eggs rolling away.

“The eggs!” as if calling their attention, the Changewings spotted their missing eggs. The new dragon coiled back around a very surprised and confused Johanna, watching as each egg was scooped up and the Changewings flying off. Finally given a moment to breath, Johanna gasped as the new dragon turned its attention to her. In the dark, she couldn’t make the dragon out very well, until it moved even closer.

“It… it’s you.”

“Johanna!” calling her name turned the dragon to them, its maw opening and flashing its breath.

“No no! Wait!” Johanna stood, snatching the dragons next and, with the same trick as her grandfather, she managed to loop her arms enough to get a good grip, twisting hard enough to grapple the dragon’s head down, taking it by surprise before moving out of its coils. The dragon seemed stunned, skittering about to find her, locking in as she stood between it and her friends. “Fishlegs, this is the dragon I saw on Ironbark Isle.”

“Wait, you mean you saw a Grapple Grounder?” Fishlegs gapped, watching the dragon as it twisted its head in confusion.

“A Grapple Grounder?” Astrid queried, “But weren’t they killed off a century back?” turning to see the dragon again, it seemed more content in focusing on Johanna. It’s long serpentine body coiling her again and its large head seemingly trying to nuzzle into her pockets and tunic.

“On Berk and the surrounding islands back during the time of the Red Death,” Fishlegs confirmed, becoming excited the more he watched the once feared dragon guff and murmur as it failed to find what it wanted. “But Ironbark Isle was said to be its hatching grounds! Maybe a few survived their last hatching season and migrated away from the carnage. They’re very smart creatures.”

“And stubborn!” Johanna huffed, using the same trick again to get the dragon off her. It, once again, confused the Grapple Grounder, sending it skittering about until it found her again. “What does it want?”

“Well didn’t you say you gave it that ‘Rock candy’ stuff?” Ruffnut pointed out.

“The same candy that broke one of my teeth,” Tuffnut pulled his lips back, revealing half a tooth.

“I told you not to bite into it! It’s called rock candy for a reason,” Johanna huffed, turning back to the dragon, but only finding it on its belly and head almost level with her. The moment fell silent as the dragon just stared at her. Confused and unsure, Johanna turned to Hiccup for help. He motioned his hand, making the same movement he did for taming dragons. Raising her hand, she made to lower her head and turn away, but the dragon pressed its muzzle to her open hand, nuzzling and nudging it all the while keeping its eyes locked on her. Something seemed to click, a smile forming across Johanna’s lips. She moved her hands to its jaw, bringing her forehead to press into its. The dragon warbled, almost purring as it pressed its forehead into Johanna.

“Seems like you’ve found your dragon, Johanna,” turning to Hiccup, Johanna’s eyes rolled with tears. She had a dragon, she finally had her own dragon.


End file.
